A Weekend Out
by CSIBradley
Summary: When Jane is forced on family holiday, she's not going alone. She can survive four days with family, right?
1. Chapter 1

**A story in which I control the weather! Enjoy**

**As requested, no actual Italian will need to be translated. 'Unbeta'd'- Mistakes happen even after proofing chapters 4 times.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Jane snapped the lid on her coffee cup as Maura added a splash of milk to hers. Frankie passed through the doorway.

"Where's Ma?" Frankie asked. Jane shrugged and turned back to Maura. The officer grabbed a bagel and tossed his money on the counter.

"Frankie!" Angela hollered as she exited the backroom.

"Hey, Ma." He stopped at the opposite end of the counter.

"Frankie, I just got off the phone with Cousin Suzie. She wanted to invite us up to New Hampshire. Ya know, family weekend for Fourth of July, like when you were younger. Cousin Tony and Stacy are bringing the kids."

"I can't, Ma. I've got a shift."

"Well you can't expect me to go by myself!"

"Well then take Tommy," the officer retorted.

"He already has something planned with Lidia and TJ."

"Well then take Jane," he said, pointing to her.

"Take me where?" she asked, swaggering over to the conversation, Maura at her side.

"Cousin Suzie wants us to come to New Hampshire, to the lake house."

"Aw, I'd love to but I don't have time off yet."

"Yes you do," Maura stated matter-of-factly. Jane shot her a look.

She spoke through her faux smile, "No, Maura, Cavanaugh and I just had this discussion upstairs."

"No," Frankie corrected, "you just got into an argument with Cavanaugh about how ridiculous it is that someone can max-out on overtime. He practically told you that you _had_ to take time off."

"Well that's perfect!" Angela shouted cheerfully.

"No, Ma, I have to give him a couple days notice."

"No you don't," Maura interjected again.

Jane glared at the blonde. "Really not helping."

"Janie, you have too! I already told her we were coming."

"Seriously, Ma?" Jane turned back to Maura. "This is how I'm going to go insane." She turned back to her mother, her Italian heritage coming to life in her gesturing. "Could you for once, actually run something by the rest of us and let us decide before you confirm."

"There's no way you can weasel yourself out of going, young lady."

"Ma, I already told you, I have to tell Cavanaugh..." Jane paused, starting at her guilt-ridden mother.

"You didn't, Ma?!"

Frankie and Maura looked to each other and silently agreed to inch their way towards the hall.

"Angela Rizzoli!"

"How else was I supposed to get you to come!?"

Jane groaned loudly. "I cannot believe this!" She gestured wildly again. "No, you know what, I do believe this."

"Jane, do not cause a scene."

"Me? Me cause a scene."

Angela raised her voice, "Jane Clem-"

"Don't. You. Dare."

Angela glared at her. There was a pause.

"We leave tomorrow morning."

"Ugh!" Jane stomped out of the café and into the hall.

Maura and Frankie waited eagerly for the elevator doors to close. A stray arm slipped between the brushed steel. The doors reopened, revealing a very irritated Jane Rizzoli. Maura looked at her cup, tapping the bottom, while Frankie looked up at the ceiling as Jane glared at them.

"Really?"

That's all Jane needed to say. Both occupants shifted uncomfortably. Pursing her lips and stepping into the steel box, Jane turned and watched the doors close. Frankie continued to shift back and forth, thumbing the bagel in his hand. Maura glanced at the illuminated up arrow. Jane crossed her arms.

As the steel box stopped, the doors opened to the second floor. Frankie stepped off quickly, wincing as he expected a slew of threats and belittling remarks to follow. He hesitated to turn around as he heard the elevator doors close and the compartment descend. The silence was worst than her words.

"Listen, Jane," Frankie began as he turned around. "I'm sor-"

The young officer was greeted with the dull reflection of his police uniform on the brushed steel.

"Phew," he released a large sigh of relief.

Maura eyed the back of the detective when she failed to exit the elevator. She waited, suspenseful of the brunette's next course of action.

"Jane."

The brunette's hand reached out and pressed the emergency stop button.

"That's against fire code," Maura stated.

"You know what else is against fire code?" Jane turned around. She spoke slowly, "Having my _mother _telling my _boss _that _I_," she shouted the rest, "have to take off work!"

"I can see you're upset," Maura tired to sympathize.

"Oh, upset doesn't even begin to cover it." She slowly encroached into the blonde's space. "The fact that my brother didn't know about Cavanaugh and I's discussion until a certain _someone_ so innocently corrected another loudmouth detective about the details of said story, has now prevented my glorious weekend of doing absolutely nothing and enjoying beer and pizza to vanish. And that _now,_ I'm stuck going to another overly fu-fa la-la weekend with my cousins who can't seem to understand that a woman isn't confined to the kitchen and insist the reason I'm single is because 'the gun's too abrasive and intimidating to men.'"

"Jane, I'm sorry." Maura found herself against the wall.

"And to make it up to me," Jane softened her tone, "you're coming with me." She grinned smugly.

"Jane, I can't. I can't leave Pike with the interns."

"It's that, or I'm cutting up all of your shoe boxes."

A flash of panic raced across Maura's face. She was conflicted for a moment.

"I will do it over my lunch break."

"Fine!" Maura shrieked. "I'll go."

* * *

Jane sat in the passenger seat of Maura's blue Prius. She drummed her fingers against the windowsill as she watched the passing terrain. Her annoyance of the situation had lessened but hadn't dissipated. The fact that Maura offered to drive the hour trip up to the lake just west of Hollis, New Hampshire also cooled her ill temperament. Well, no so much the fact Maura had offered, but having offered in order to end Jane and her mother's morning dispute.

The two hadn't spoken much because there wasn't anything that needed to be said and partly because Jane felt somewhat guilty for coercing her friend into accompanying her. Some forty minutes into the drive, Jane had managed to mumble a phrase of gratitude that boarded an apology.

After exiting the highway, Maura continued to follow Angela along several back roads. As they rounded the last curve of the wooded road, the lake house came into view.

The house was more like a mansion, Jane would argue; something that was more of Maura's comfort instead of her own. She hoped the blonde wouldn't comment. She didn't.

Maura and Angela parked at the end of the drive next to the others, by to the three-car garage. Stepping out of the car with a huff, Jane walked to the trunk.

Angela cheerfully greeted the two as she exited her car.

"Maura, honey, it is so nice that you came."

Maura smiled, "What better way to spend a weekend than to with family?" She looked to Jane but was quickly enveloped in a tight hug.

"Aw, Maura," Angela cooed as she embraced the blonde.

"Ma, she can't breathe," Jane said trying her best to sound irritated as she gazed upon the blonde.

"Angie!" A shrill Italian voice shouted from the porch. The trio turned. An older brunette came rushing across the yard.

"Suzie!" The two older women embraced each other and laughed. The screen door opened and slammed as two balls of energy came screaming out.

"Auntie Jane, Auntie Jane!" the little ones chanted.

Jane let out a groan of struggle as the two fun-sized, brunettes, grabbed and clung to both of her biceps.

"Oh man!" the detective hollered, "You two are getting so big! How old are you now, 17?"

The two children laughed, "We're seven!"

"Wow, seven? Are you sure?"

Maura watched in amusement as the faint scowl on Jane's face disappeared. A small grin tugged at Maura's lips.

"Who's that?" the little boy asked, swinging his foot towards the blonde as he continued to hang from Jane.

"This," Jane said as she turned to face Maura, "is my best friend, Maura. Maura, this is Bruno," Jane lifted her right arm, "and this is Carla." She lifted the left. The children giggled again. "Why don't you go say hello," then she whispered, "I hear she gives great piggybacks."

"YAY!" The two jumped from Jane, scurried over to the blonde, and quickly began scaling the surprised doctor. Jane popped the trunk and retrieved their baggage, all while engaged in a hardy laugh.

"Bruno! Carla! '_Get off her now_'!" a male voice boomed in Italian from the porch. The two children obeyed but lingered next to the blonde.

"They're fine!" Jane hollered back. She slung her overnight bag across her shoulder before grabbing Maura's bags. "That's Antony, Bruno and Carla's father," Jane informed.

"Hey piccolino e piccolina, go ahead, we'll meet you inside."

"Race ya!" Bruno hollered to his sister before sprinting to the porch.

Jane watched unexcitedly as Antony slowly approached the four of them.

Suzie rushed to the two women, hugging Jane despite the bulk of luggage. She kissed both of her cheeks, spouting off a sentence or three of Italian. She pulled away and looked at Maura. She eyed the woman in a scrutinizing manner before asking in thick Italian, "_Who is this_?"

"This is Doctor Maura Isles-"

"'_And is she your girlfriend_'?" Suzie asked, still in her mother tongue.

Jane's face turned bright red; words failed her for a moment.

"'_A doctor in the family_'!" Suzie cheerfully shouted as she kissed both of Maura's cheeks. Maura looked to Jane, unsure of what was said.

Finally, Jane was able to answer the doting woman.

"No, Suzie. '_She's not my girlfriend_'!" Jane corrected in Italian.

"No?! '_Oh my God, what a loss_'!" She showcased the blonde with her hands.

Luckily, Tony hadn't hear Suzie's banter.

"Angela," the tall man greeted, plainly hugging and kissing both of her cheeks.

"Oh Tony, the kids are getting so big!" Angela said as she hugged him back.

"Janie," he greeted similarly, placing one kiss on a cheek. He paused and extended his hand to Maura, raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"This is Doctor Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of Boston," Jane stated with a hint of pride.

Suzie rebuked, "'_not the girlfriend_'," stopping the impending snide remark from the man.

"Come, come!" Suzie ushered. "Inside, lunch's almost ready!"

The small group made their way to the house, Suzie and Angela gabbing while Tony carried her bags, with Jane and Maura close behind.

Maura looked between the family members before settling her gaze on Jane, whose face displayed disinterest and passive dread as she watched the taller man in front of her. Maura couldn't help but smile at the fact Jane had not only retrieved her baggage, but was also gallantly carrying it without a second thought.

As they entered the house, each pair of shoes clacked on the hardwood of the front foyer. The stairwell greeted them, enticing the visitors to venture upstairs. To the right was an open living room, with lush couches and chairs, which could seat twelve comfortably. To the left, a den of dark, thick mahogany, with leather books, and the faint smell of bourbon and cigars. This was just the front portion of the house.

Maura gazed upon the rooms with interest, taking notice of the custom works of art, designer pieces, and _was the Waterford Crystal?_ Maura released a breath. Among the anxiety of meeting new people- family for that matter- Maura had tried to find small things to keep her focused and calm. She, surprisingly, found comfort in the familiar atmosphere she had grown up in as a child. Nevertheless, the true focus that kept Maura at ease was Jane.

"Angela! Jane!" another Italian woman, a blonde, who looked a few years younger than Angela, greeted the bunch.

"Stacy, this is Dr. Maura Isles, Jane's companion for the weekend," Suzie introduced.

"We're friends," Maura felt the urge to say. "Well, and colleagues."

Jane held her breath.

"Wonderful," Stacy gleamed. "Come in, come in. Jack and Helena are in the kitchen."

Angela and Maura followed Stacy into the kitchen. Tony turned to Suzie; he lifted a dark eyebrow again before Suzie turned to Jane. Angela's family certainly had a way about communicating, which Jane had learned from an early age.

"Janie, dear, I could help you with your bags," Suzie's words lingered with a hidden question.

"I've got it," she answered before ascending the stairs.

The upstairs runner opened to two long halls, three bedrooms on each side.

"Tony, Stacy and the kids are to the left," Suzie began, "I've got your Ma's room here." She opened the door, revealing a small twin size bed and homely, yet impersonal affects. As Tony entered the room and set the luggage inside, Suzie walked Jane to the bedroom at the end of the hall.

"And here," Suzie opened the door. Jane quickly noted the full bed against the wall. She stopped, realizing that Tony still lingered down the hall.

"Is your room," Suzie finished with a smile.

"Uh," Jane felt her palms get sweaty. It was one thing to sleep in your best friend's bed after downing bottles of beer and glasses of wine. However, sharing a bed with your best friend was a completely different matter when on family holiday, especially when Jane had spent the past fifteen years dispelling the "closeted gay" quips.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Suzie began, "Angela said you were bring someone, well, silly me, I just assumed." Suzie's Italian features blushes at her blunder. "I could move the children, and you could have the trundle beds."

"No, no," Jane said. "As much as I know those two don't want to be sharing a room, I don't think any of us would get a good night's rest if they had to share a bed." Jane finally entered the room, having watched Tony descend the stairs out of the corner of her eye. She rolled Maura's luggage next to the nightstand before setting the second bag next to it.

"If it's alright with you, I could take the ground keeper's place."

"Heaven forbid!" the woman shouted.

"I take it, Jasper's here?"

"Well, no, but I couldn't live with myself if you slept out there."

Jane gave the thoughtful woman a humble smile before speaking again.

"As much as I appreciate your hospitality, Suzie, I would hope you would understand my wishes." Jane's eyes beseeched firmly that the subject be put to rest. With a dejected sigh, Suzie gave a half-heart smile before nodding. Extended a hand, Suzie offered to take Jane's bag.

"You don't have to do that," Jane tried to argue.

"Well if you're not stay here, it's the least I can do; ora passami la borsa."

Jane slipped the bag from her frame and handed it to the woman.

"Go on down, I'll be back in a few."

The young brunette mirrored the smile before leaving the room and joining the others in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Jane wiped her palms on the leg of her jeans. She hoped there wasn't a sweat stain forming in the underarm of her tank top. Composing herself, she paused, took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly.

_Four days, only four._

Walking the short distance to the kitchen, she was greeted with a surprise side tackle from a very stealthy seven-year-old boy.

"Gotcha!" he shouted in triumph, causing the detective to sway as she regained her footing.

"Whoa there kiddo," she huffed, wrapping an arm around the boy, preventing him from falling. Luckily, her firearm was stowed away in Maura's car; for her reflexes sake.

"You gotta be careful surprising me like that."

Maybe she did need a break, a chance to let her guard down, let her mind relax.

The small boy frowned and apologized before Jane set him down gently. Tony reprimanded him in Italian.

"It's okay, Tony," Jane interrupted, "I'm just jumpy. It's been a long past couple of months."

To the far right, the bunch sat at the round table. Tony, Stacy, and the kids sat facing the brunette as she walked in; Angela sat next to Stacy, Carla resting on her knee, Maura next to Angela. At the other side of the table sat the eldest cousin, Jack. His hair more salt than pepper, Jane noted. Standing at the stove was another longhaired brunette, Helena, Jack's wife.

"I see you've met everyone," Jane directed the comment to Maura. Jane approached Helena, giving her two cheek kisses.

"There's a beer in the fridge or a glass of Pinot," the eldest woman stated as she stirred. Jane leaned over the pot and inhaled the fragrant sauce.

"Mmm, you're a Godsend," Jane smiled. She opened the fridge and grabbed a beer; it hissed as she twisted it open. Walking to the table, she stood behind Jack.

"Hey, Ace," she greeted, leaning down over his shoulder and pressing her cheek to his.

"Ciao, '_little one_'," he greeted softly in Italian.

"Ace?" Maura asked quietly as she leaned towards Angela.

"Full name's Horace Gilberto," he said with chuckle. "Don't care too much for it, so it's Ace or Jack."

"As you can tell, we all share a great taste in names," Jane teasingly rasped as she came to sit next to Maura.

Tony chuckled and mumbled under his breath, "Clementine." He took a swig of his beer. Jane shot him a death glare.

"Alfonso," she retorted.

Maura bit her lips to stifle her amusement.

Jane looked at Maura, "Stop."

"What? I still like it," Maura said with a chuckle, a small glimmer in her eye. Jane rolled her eyes, smiling.

Helena called from the stove, her perfect Italian almost musical, "Jack, '_can you help me_?'"

"Coming," he answered, scooting out from the table.

"Where's Suzie gotten off to?" Angela asked Jane.

Tony swirled his beer before taking another swig, he and Jane exchanging a quick glance.

"She was gonna check on something," Jane said, "said she'd be back in a few." She stood from her seat and walked to the counter.

"Here, Helena, let me set the table," Jane said as she grabbed the plates and utensils.

"Auntie Jane, can we go riding after lunch?" the smallest brunette asked, giving Jane the biggest puppy dog pout she could muster.

Jane regarded Carla with a smile, as she passed the plates and placed the silverware.

"I don't know you'll have to ask your papà."

"Papà?"

"We'll see," Tony answered.

Jack placed a large platter of fish and a bowl of green beans on the table. "Have you ever ridden, Maura?" he asked, turning back to grab the bowl of sauce from Helena.

"Oh, it's been years," Maura gushed, reminiscing. "I used to all the time back when I was in school." There was a pause before she turned to the detective who came to sit next to her "You never told me you rode."

Jane shrugged and took a drink. "You also didn't know I went to the Lourve. Besides, the only time it did was when we came here. Plus, I'm not very elegant, as Tony likes to point out."

Tony laughed deeply. "That's because you ride like a man," he commented. Again, Jane shrugged.

"How about Maura joins us after lunch," Suzie's voice sounded as she came around the corner.

"YAY!" the two little ones bounced in their seat.

"Now, don't shovel away your food," Tony said, "We'll go when ever one's finish. Suzie worked hard on lunch, let's enjoy it." He smiled, ruffling Bruno's hair before kissing Stacy.

Everyone took a seat at the table; the only empty spot was next to Suzie, which was for Alberto, who was away on business. Linking their hands, they all bowed their heads as Jack began the prayer. Glancing across the table, Jane watched as the older man spoke, his eyes closed, gratitude on his face. The hand in Jane's right gave a gentle squeeze. Looking at the doctor, Jane watched as Maura smiled with her eyes closed. Smiling a little wider, Jane squeezed back. Maura opened an eye and glanced sideways at her. She gave to two quick squeezes. Maura simply swiped her thumb over the back of Jane's hand.

"Amen," Jack said as he lifted his head.

"Amen," rang the chorus.

Jane reluctantly release Maura's hand and reached for the fresh garlic bread, placing one her plate and one Maura's.

The fish platter made its round, followed by the green beans, and then the fresh fruit Suzie had placed on the table. Everyone filled their plates, while grabbing a second and third beer and refilling wine glasses; Bruno and Carla sipped from juice boxes.

The two youngest ate, surprisingly respectful, albeit still finished before the adults. They scampered off for a bit while the adults finished their drinks and conversation. Laughter filled the house as Jack told another embarrassing story about the time Tony had brought his girlfriend, now wife, Stacy, to the house for their first family weekend.

"I mean," Jack said between laughs, "I pulled every trick in the book."

"Yeah, yeah," Tony said.

Maura shifted in her chair, her leg accidently brushing up against Jane's. Jane eyed the woman next to her; her attention now on the feeling the contact had created. Almost against her own accord, Jane allowed her leg to fall open, brushing it back against Maura's. The blonde instantly took note of the subtle pressure under the table but kept her eyes on the men. She pressed back.

"What about you, Janie?" Tony asked.

"What about me what?" Jane asked, having missed the last part of dialogue due to her attention diverted under the table. She pulled her leg away.

"Ever going to bring a special someone up here? What happened to, oh what's his name?"

"Casey," Angela answered.

"Casey! Yeah, what happened to your high school sweetheart?" Tony asked.

Jane's demeanor changed, her face fell as she began to rub her scar. No one really noticed except for Maura.

"We, uh," she scratched the side of her face, "ended up having more differences," she tried to respectfully find the words, "you know, things just didn't work out."

"Aw, well I'm sorry to hear that Jane?" Tony offered. There was a pause. "What about you Maura?"

"Tony," Stacy scolded him, slapping his chest.

"Am I currently seeing someone?" She gave a small chuckle, "No." She took a sip of her remaining wine.

Tony gave a disapproving shake of his head before adding, "Married to the job."

"I keep telling them," Angela added in.

"Ma," Jane said, irked.

"All I'm saying-" Angela began.

"Ma," Jane cut her off.

"Hey, I don't want-"

"Ma," Jane retorted again.

"I'm just-" Angela tried one last time.

"LET'S GO!" came the long shout of the two eager children, followed by the pounding of excited strides on hardwood.

Finding it the perfect time to start clearing the table, Suzie began shooing everyone from their seats.

"Jack, will you be as so kind as to take them over since Alberto isn't home yet."

"Sure thing."

"Thank you dear," Suzie quipped.

Maura turned to Jane. "I need to change."

"Sure, I'll show you your room."

As everyone began milling about, Jane and Maura ventured down the hall and up the stairs.

"Lunch was delicious," Maura said, her hand running along the rail as she followed Jane.

"Yeah," Jane agreed, "pretty much every meal it that good, if not better." She chuckled, "I hope you brought stretchy pants."

"Do yoga pants count?" They both shared in a laugh.

Reaching the end of the hall, Jane opened the door. Maura entered and surveyed the room. "_Comfy,_" she thought. She spotted her luggage and frowned as she grabbed the large piece to open it.

"What?" Jane asked softly as she walked farther entered the room, coming to stand and look out the window.

The blonde vacillated whether to ask her question. She had mentally kept track of the number of rooms and had placed each person in a respected room as they made their way down the hall. Oblivious, they were to share the sixth bedroom.

She opened the flap of the luggage before turning over her shoulder and asking, "Where's your bag?"

"Oh," Jane nudged the carpet and crossed her arms, her back still to Maura. An awkward silence lapsed between the two, Jane unsure of how to answer, Maura unwilling to ask another question.

Maura went back to retrieving her change of clothes, jeans in lieu of her current skirt. She pinched the clasp at the zipper and pulled the small metal tab down.

"Well," Jane finally spoke, "I kinda..." she trailed off.

In the side of the picture frame, Jane could see Maura's reflection. She watched as the material slid down the doctor's legs. Maura stepped out of it and placed it flat on the bed. Jane hadn't meant to stare, but she couldn't take her eyes off the woman. Her eyes spanned across Maura's thighs, down to her knee, and to her calf, where she could see the faint, perfect line of a scar. The dark eyes re-ascended their path.

_Was that teal lace?_ Jane swallowed, finally tearing her eyes away and looking back out the window.

Maura stepped into the denim and pulled it up, arching as the material passed across her backside. She watched Jane, patiently waiting for her response, as she buttoned her jeans.

"I don't know," Jane eventually answered rather absentmindedly. She watched as Bruno and Carla ran about the backyard, while Tony, Stacy, and Jack stood on the back patio.

A hand sliding across her upper back broke Jane from her trance.

"Ready?" It was a soft, almost a whisper; Jane swore she could feel it. Turning from the window, Jane met Maura's eyes, which search hers for a moment.

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

The glass patio door opened quietly as the two women stepped into the afternoon sun.

"Everyone ready?" Jack asked.

"Yeeeeeaahhh," Carla and Bruno screamed as they ran through the patio area and to the path just off to the side of the house.

The small path forked a few hundred yards farther down. The trail that branched to the right traveled along the lake, shaded by trees, the path they followed continued on straight, growing larger like a road, and disappeared over the small hill.

The gravel crunched as the rocks and pebbles grinded and shifted under each unique step. Tony and Stacy walked in front, hand and hand, arms swinging. Angela and Jack trailed the couple, engaged in their own conversation. Bruno skittered about as any seven year old would, running farther ahead, then back behind, to the left and to the right. Jane was tired just from watching him. She brought up the end, her swagger slow with her hands stuffed in her pockets. Maura walked slightly in front of her with a small child clinging to her hip.

The small boy's voice grew and dissipated with each passing trip, his hair blown out of his face, his blue eyes wide with excitement, and an undistinguishable song on his lips. Carla played with the seam at Maura's shoulder as they talked about fashion.

As they made it up over the hill, they were able to see the stable not too far off.

The wide open plain stretched off to the east, while similar roads from the south connected the horizon to the hidden paradise.

The excitement grew as they approached the entrance along the gate. The aroma of horse and hay greeted them. Opening the gate, they walked the short distance to the stable. The large doors were open, welcoming the bunch inside.

"Hello?! Paulo?" Jack called into the space.

Carla shimmied her way down Maura, coming to stand next to her brother. The eight of them waited for a response.

Maura looked about, noting the six horse stalls. The stall across from her housed a large brown steed. She found herself instantly drawn to the beautiful creature and began walking towards him.

"Ciao!" an older gentleman greeted from the back stall, stepping out and coming into view. Jack and the rest greeted him warmly.

Maura was still captivated by the gentle giant. She reached a hand out, eager to pet the smooth, gleaming coat. The horse reared his head to the side ever so slightly, almost uncertain of Maura's touch.

"Shh, it's okay," Maura soothed, slowing her approach.

Jane greeted Paulo; the man similar to Jack, salt and pepper hair, skin tan from countless days working in the sun, sturdy but not bulky in appearance.

"How many are we looking to ride?" he asked in a broken accent and gruff, yet benevolent, voice.

Jane turned over her shoulder to ask if Maura wanted to ride. The sight that met her warmed her heart. Doe-eyed and positively radiant with glee, Maura stroked the horse's face and mane, talking to and praising the massive beast for its beauty. The horse seemed to cling to Maura's words, his ears twitching to attention while he met her gaze. Jane could hear Maura's soft voice; but not Paulo's or Jack's question.

"Janie?" Angela's voice suddenly sounded next to her.

"Hm?" she asked, turning.

Paulo smiled at her, "Does she want to take Tango out?"

Jane turned back to the brown steed and Maura. Maura now looked back their way, nuzzling against the large beauty. The blonde smiled at the man, then to Jane before she looked at the horse again.

"Can we go for a ride, Tango?" Maura asked the beast, scratching his mane. It was Tango's turn to nuzzle against Maura. A smile Jane hadn't seen in a while spread across the blonde's face.

Nodding and smiling, Paulo got to work saddling up the children's horses, Sage and Buttercup.

Bruno turned eagerly to his father, "Can I ride by myself?!"

"We'll see," Tony answered.

Jane turned and walked over to Maura and Tango.

"Hey there fella," she reached a hand out and rubbed his robust jaw.

"Isn't he beautiful," Maura commented awestruck.

"Yeah," Jane agreed, having forgotten how majestic these animals were. They shared a close space while they petted Tango.

The children and adults rode and shuffled past. Tony rode with Bruno while Stacy rode with Carla, Jack and Angela walked at their sides. Paulo gave some instructions as to which way to ride down the pasture and the way to ride back up. Bruno's eagerness earned the two women a moment alone.

"I wanna see how you ride," Maura suddenly said softly, turning her attention to the brunette who stood at her side. The request flooded over Jane and caused a shiver down her spine. She swallowed. _How could Maura do that with her voice? _She looked to the smaller woman next to her, her eyes meeting a magnetism of dark hazel. She laughed nervously.

"It's been years, Maura," Jane evasively commented, even though she already knew she'd join the blonde.

"I trust you." Maura leaned subconsciously towards Jane, emphasizing her point.

"I don't know."

"I'll ride pillion," Maura dropped her voice.

Jane studied her for a moment, half attentive to Maura's features, half lost in thought.

"I ride like a man," Jane quipped, equally low.

Maura bit her lip in concentration and looked the slender woman up and down.

"I think... I'd like to see that," Maura retorted.

The clatter of the saddle broke their private opened the stall door. The tan man made quick work of putting the saddle on while Maura and Jane watched.

"All set," Paulo cheerfully said. "Who's first?"

Maura and Jane looked at each other.

"Actually," Jane began hesitantly.

Paulo held up a hand, "Say no more." He smiled brighter. "It is why he's called Tango."

Maura gave a cheshire smile. Jane rolled her eyes and smiled back. They entered the stall and petted him one last time.

Maura watched as Jane placed her foot into the stirrup. The brunette gave two bounces before stepping up and swinging a leg over, stiffly, but not unpleasantly. Jane scooted herself up on the saddle while Paulo handed her the reins.

"Do you want to get use to him first?" Maura asked.

Jane cocked her head to the side, shifted and bounced twice.

"Seems sturdy," Jane assessed. Maura rolled her eyes, chuckling at Jane's antics. Paulo chuckled too.

"Okay, okay," Maura spoke, still chuckling.

Maura approached them. "If you would be as so kind," she indicated to the stirrup.

"Sure." Jane removed her foot.

Maura slipped her foot into the stirrup, piléd and lifted herself onto the saddle; with finesse and elegance, Jane would point out.

Paulo smiled, "Naturals."

Maura settled herself behind the brunette as Jane scooted back from the horn, Maura's pelvis pressed against Jane's backside. Tango sidestepped, Jane pulled on his reins, telling him to stop.

"Ready?" Paulo asked.

Jane nodded.

Maura simply grabbed the horn. It was an odd sensation to ride pillion. The last time Maura had ridden behind someone was in school. She took notice of Jane's body position, tall but not elongated. She could tell Jane was a Western rider; she was an English.

Jane gave a squeeze with her legs, urging Tango to walk forward. Paulo gave the same instructions to the women as he had the rest.

"Down on the north side, come up on the south. If you feel adventurous, you can go all the way down."

"Thank you, Paulo," Jane offered before she got Tango moving again.

Jane initiated a slow walk, where they both rocked gently in the saddle. They exited the stable and rode into the afternoon sun. A few yards ahead of them, Tony, Stacy, and the children trotted in a circle while Angela and Jack clapped in delight.

"I wanna race you!" Bruno rocked fiercely in his saddle.

"To the post down there," Jane nodded her head.

"Line 'em up!" Jack hollered out.

They lined up the steed and mares. Jane shot the young boy a narrow, competitive glance. Carla bounced excitedly in her saddle. Jack lifted his arms, preparing the riders. The tension built. The older man looked to each of them. There was a pause.

"GO!" Throwing his arms down, the horses took off in a comical trot. Carla and Stacy pulling ahead with a canter, while Jane and Maura slowed Tango to a walk.

"No!" Bruno hollered out, trying to make his horse, Sage, go faster.

Angela, Jack, and Maura all began laughing uncontrollably. It was sheer comedic gold.

Carla and Stacy reached the post first. There was a cheer of victory. They managed a small dance from Buttercup.

They all rode around together and raced for a while more. Angela and Jack even got a turn on the reins. Jane and Maura switched once so Maura could show off some of her old riding techniques and tricks. Bruno was even allowed a moment to ride solo.

The sun dipped lower in the sky as they all laughed, telling stories, and doing tricks. Jane had found her way back to the reins, Maura still behind her. Carla had called it a day and now clung to Angela's side. Jack sat in the saddle with Bruno, while Stacy rode behind Tony.

"One last go around," Jack called out.

"I wanna see Mamma and Papà race Auntie Jane and Maura," Bruno said, kicking his legs. "Fast!"

"Fast?" Jane looked at her cousin and raised an eyebrow. Tony shot her a grin.

"Jane," Maura cautioned. "I don't think your competitive nature is a good influence on the children."

Jane leaned to the side and looked over her shoulder at the blonde who pressed against her.

"Excuse me? Me, a bad influence?"

Tony laughed. "Scared I'll beat ya?" he taunted.

"Jane," Maura grew stern.

Jane nodded her head to the distance, "Second post."

"Jane," Maura's voice grew in pitch, her hands gripped the horn tighter.

"On three," Tony said.

"Jane, please don't," Maura begged.

"One!"

Jane stood in her stirrup.

"Two!"

"Jane!"

"Three!"

Maura squeezed her legs, dug her heels into Tango's sides, and pulled the reins in Jane's hands. As Tony and Stacy took off, Tango simply lowered himself into a bow.

"MAURA!" Jane protested as the group erupted into boisterous laughter. Tony stopped Sage just as quickly as she had started. They trotted back to the two women. A victorious boast mingled with Tony's laughter.

Jane growled in disgust, her ego bruised.

"What?" Maura asked while laughing.

"Not funny," Jane chastened.

"Oh," Maura continued to laugh, "this is very funny."

Jane narrowed her gaze and didn't give her action a second thought.

Maura's wholesome trills of laughter immediately turned into an elongated shrill of terror as Tango reared on his hind legs. Screaming Jane's name in fear, Maura flung her arms around the detective and hung on for dear life. Tango brayed, coming to land on all fours and took off at a blistering gallop. Angela gasped in concern as Tango took off. Jack looked at Tony with unease.

"They'll be fine," Tony dismissed.

Maura clung unbelievably tight to Jane, jerking the brunette as she countered both her and Maura's weight for Tango. With each stride, Tango's heavy hoofs clopped and thudded against the earth, almost matching the pounding of Maura's heart in her chest.

Jane's heels dropped in the stirrups, her thighs absorbing every stride; muscles tensed and flexed as she worked to keep Tango going. Maura's screams of protest finally died down, but her hands and arms squeezed tighter around Jane.

"Not! Funny!" Maura spat with the cadence of Tango's pace.

Jane couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out of her chest. She let the wind blow in her face and closed her eyes for a moment, getting lost in the different sensations that surrounded her. She listened to the whistling wind in her ears, Tango's hoofs striking the ground, and the puffs of exertion from Maura. She let herself feel her feet cramp in the stirrups, her thighs flex, Maura's arms wrapped tightly around her, and Maura's body molding to her own. It was a freeing experience. For once, Jane wasn't thinking about some sleaze bag's motive or listening to another unfaithful lover's confession. Her mind didn't feel mudded, nor weighed down. She was where she wanted to be, with someone she really enjoyed being with.

The two finally found rhythm as Jane slowed Tango's gallop. Still lost in the sensation, Jane brought her hand to caress the arm around her midsection. She could feel the light perspiration, a thin layer of dirt, and Maura's hairs as she slid her hand back and forth.

The scene was nothing short of spectacular as the two of them rode in the golden rays of the setting sun, hair blowing in the wind, free on a field of green.

* * *

Jack and Angela watched from the front of the stable as the two women rode closer. Inside, the children brushed and fed their horses.

Tango cantered to the two waiting adults before Jane brought him to a halt.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli," Angela reprimanded.

"No broken bones, Ma," Jane retorted, as Maura dismounted.

"You could have hurt Maura!" the older brunette argued. Jane dismounted and guiding the horse inside.

"Could have, but didn't," Jane said. "Never would!" she added over her shoulder, hoping Angela would drop it.

Jack looked at the suddenly sheepish blonde who followed Jane inside. He looked at Angela, brow furrowed. '_That last comment?'_

Angela simply sighed heavily and walked towards the gate.

* * *

The sun dipped below the horizon as the eight of them traveled back along the path they had come. The walk was relatively silent, except for Bruno's commentaries about the eventful day as he rode piggyback on Tony.

"I wanna be able to ride like Auntie Jane!" Bruno gleamed.

"When you're older," Jane answered, smirking that she had managed to steal the spotlight.

She brought up the tail end again, her legs already sore from her dangerous, albeit, extravagant display of athleticism and skill. Maura walked by her side, they, on occasion bumped softly into each other.

Jane began to wince the longer they walked. Maura wanted to make the snide rhetorical question, 'worth it?' yet somehow she knew Jane would answer with a 'yes.'

Finally making it back to the house, the group was greeted by Suzie and Helena, who were sitting at the patio table enjoying the evening air.

"Nana!" Bruno shouted as he jumped from Tony's back. "Oh man, Nana, you missed it, it was so cool!"

Jane tried to fight the smile of pride from her lips. Maura shook her head before remarking, "Terrible influence."

Jane scoffed and nudged the blonde in feigned offense.

Suzie rose and opened the door, ushering everyone inside.

"Go wash up, dinners almost ready, then you can tell me all about it," Suzie said to Bruno before leaning over to give Carla, who was dangling in Stacy's arms, a kiss on the forehead.

Jane turned to Maura and asked in a cartoonish way whether she was expecting such an 'aptitude of performance.'

Maura shrugged. "Eh, I've seen better."

Jane gasped and playfully shoved Maura through the door.

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks for being patient, this past week has been rough. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

The hum of several side conversations mixed with the night air as everyone took their seats at the table. Soft light from the perfectly placed globes around the perimeter illuminated the patio area. Three torches and a couple of candles kept the bugs at bay. The two square tables were pushed together, once again unifying the family, who had empty bellies but full plates.

As soon as the prayer was over, everyone dug into the eggplant and chicken Parmesan and the hum of conversation came back to life. It was only a few moments before Bruno began recounting the day's events to Helena and Suzie. As soon as the small boy finished, Jane's cheeks burned with a pale crimson. Helena took a drink, a smile on her lips, as Suzie laughed fully.

"That reminds me," Suzie began, "of the time Alberto and Uncle Riccardo got into this huge argument about who was right about something or other."

"Oh yeah!" Jack interjected, laughing, remembering that eventful day.

Suzie continued, "It turned into an all day competition, with horse back riding."

"There was tire flipping," Jack added.

"Yeah," Suzie agreed. "I remember having to get the hose when they didn't stop after the third round of wrestling."

Helena and the rest laughed along with Jack and Suzie.

"It was ludicrous," Helena said.

"Oh," Suzie said still laughing, "those were the days."

Jack sighed, a small smile on his lips. "I miss my old man," he said bittersweetly.

Suzie made the sign of the cross and looked up. _'God rest his soul_.'

Jane leaned over to Maura.

"Alberto is Suzie's husband, you'll meet-" she addressed the woman across from her, "Hey, Sue, when is he coming back?"

"Al should be home tomorrow evening or so."

Jane turned back to Maura. "You'll meet him then. Riccardo was Jack's father. Riccardo's brother, Umfredo, is Tony and Suzie's father, and Riccardo and Umfredo's sister, Marina, is my nonna, so Ma's Ma."

Maura digested the genealogy, her brow furrowed.

"Then why do the kids call you 'Auntie'?"

Jane shrugged, "Kinda just happened. Never felt like correcting them." She smiled and took another bite of her food.

There was a pause as Maura brought her drink to her lips.

"You're lucky," she said quietly and took a drink.

Jane looked at her as she chewed her food.

"Why?" came her muffled response.

"To have such a family," Maura answered.

The brunette looked at the blonde befuddled.

"Maura, I hate to break it to you, but this _is_ your family." Jane shoveled another forkful of divine sustenance into her mouth.

Maura paused to process the thought. She turned and looked to each person at the table, a smile growing on her lips.

* * *

Jane sat on the bed; her back propped against the pillows, her legs outstretched. She twiddled her thumbs, looking about the open space. It had been a battle of persuasion between her and her mother once Angela had found out she was staying in Jasper's cabin. If she had to take time off, by God, she was going to spend it how she wanted, alone, and with some beer. Unfortunately, Jasper's cabin, which sat down the path by the lake, wasn't stocked with beer. However, she was very much alone.

The cabin was slightly smaller than her apartment. Situated towards the back was the bedroom, a thick curtain acted as a wall separating it from the living room and kitchen. Outside was the screened in porch, which faced the lake. It was a cozy place, a few personal items and decorative knick-knacks made the space less isolated.

Jane let out a puff of air, a sigh of contentment laced with a pang of disappointment. This was nice, but not quite what she had in mind.

Her black phone vibrated on the nightstand. She didn't give thought to the late hour text, nor did she have to guess who it was from; she already knew.

_This is ridiculous. _The text read.

**Run out of journals?** Jane responded as she leaned back into the pillows.

_Articles. No I still have five._

Back in the house, Maura sat in bed, unknowingly mirroring the detective's current position.

**Didn't you bring like 10 of them?**

_Seven. _

Maura watched the flashing curser, she continued.

_This is still ridiculous._

**What? Did the kids ask for 3 bedtime stories?**

Maura smiled.

_No, they had one and were content._

**Bore them to sleep that quick?**

_**'**__Quickly'. And ha ha._

It was Jane's turn to smile, she even laughed; proud she could hear Maura's sarcastic retort.

There was a long pause. Maura bit at her thumb. She began another message but what interrupted by Jane's next one.

**Can't sleep?**

Backspacing her thought Maura answered.

_No._

**Wanna go for a walk?**

_Sure._

**Meet you on the patio in 5.**

Maura placed her phone on the nightstand and tossed her article from her lap. She changed out of her pajama shorts, donning a pair of yoga pants, but kept on her oversized sweatshirt. She slipped on her tennis shoes and redid her ponytail. Opening her bedroom door, she ghosted down the hall, not wanting to wake her neighbors upon the witching hour. Only one step on the stairs creaked under her footing. As she unlocked and opened the patio door, she had a vague thought- hope rather- there wasn't a security system armed.

Letting out a small breath of relief when nothing sounded, she slipped into the night and closed the door behind her.

The night welcomed her, surrounding her in an unfamiliar but very much appreciated quietness. The gentle hum and chirps of insects were surprisingly clear while the number of stars, which she knew existed, seemingly multiplied for her view pleasure. She was so caught up in viewing the constellation Hercules; Maura hadn't heard Jane approaching from the path.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jane commented in a tired rasp, her gaze upon Maura. She looked up at the sky as Maura looked to her.

"Exquisite," the blonde agreed.

Jane wore a tank top tucked into her jeans and a pair of boots she had found in the mudroom of the cabin. She stood before Maura, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Ready?" Jane asked, still looking up.

"Yeah," came the demure response.

The two slowly walked down the path and when they came to the fork, they took the path to the right along the lake. Jane's hands were still behind her back as she swaggered next to the doctor, who had her arms crossed comfortably at her chest, her pace equally languid. The moon was incredibly bright, providing the women adequate illumination while casting them in a beautiful, almost angelic, glow.

They were nearly to the cabin before either of them spoke.

"So," Jane said in a hushed tone; the need to speak above a murmur was unfitting and unneeded. She continued, "What's 'ridiculous'?"  
Maura shrugged, now reluctant to voice what was on her mind. Suddenly she wished she would have texted it to Jane.

Jane was patient, waiting for her response.

Maura kept her gaze forward, still vacillating if she wanted to actually verbalize it.

"It's... just an observation."

"A ridiculous one," Jane added, trying to coax Maura into sharing.

Maura finally looked at the brunette. The dark, ironically, midnight eyes returned her gaze and it was as if the night was looking back at her. Curls of ebony shimmer here and there, dancing like the stars above while the typical olive skin possessed a pale, goodness-like luminance. Maura swallowed the wave of anxiety as the words came from her lips.

"That you're choosing to stay out here."

Jane nodded but reminded silent. They continued walking, past the cabin. Jane knew there were subsequent questions the blonde had, but she wasn't going to answer any until they were actually spoken.

She tried, anyway.

"I wanted to be alone," Jane spoke.

Jane could sense something falter in Maura when she heard her reason.

"It has nothing to do with you," Jane again answered an unasked question. The uneasiness didn't dissipate.

The overwhelming urge to run her hand through Maura's hair reassuringly occurred to the brunette as she looked at Maura. She resisted, sighing heavily.

"When... when I was growing up, I got made fun of _a lot_," Jane began, not wanting sympathy just clarity for the blonde. She felt like she owed Maura that much.

She continued, "Because I liked baseball, hockey, and wrestling. Some of the kids at school didn't understand that I liked holding my own against the boys and winning at things. I'm competitive," she looked over at Maura, "you already know this, of course." She sighed again. "But when you reach a certain age, suddenly people make a big deal about the fact a girl doesn't like dresses- I still don't- or that I wanted to do my own things. That's when the teasing started. I lost my best girl friends and soon I was on the receiving end of name-calling. By the time high school rolled around, I became tough and untouchable. That's kinda how I got so head-over-heels with Casey." Jane kicked at the ground. "I appreciated his abilities, come to think of it, I envied it. He was okay with me being me."

Maura politely listened, her attention solely on Jane during this rare vulnerable moment.

"But now," Jane trailed off. Maura already knew, she's heard it all, how Casey suddenly wanted everything to change, wanted Jane to change, for her to give up the thing she loved the most, to give up on her passion. It hadn't sat well with the detective, many late night conversations had divulged. Maura continued to offer her support even though she knew the solution.

"Right," Maura added understandingly, saving Jane from having to explain.

"Everything spilt over into family life," Jane kept going. "As my cousins, aunts, and uncles started hearing stories and making their own observations, well... let's just say it's taken them quite awhile to tune down the gay jokes."

There it was, evidence that supported Maura's observed suspicions.

"And if we shared a room," Maura began but stopped as Jane nodded her head slowly.

"Obviously you've made it clear to them," Maura continued, "that you're, well, not a lesbian, so why are you still accommodating them?"

"That's rather presumptuous of you, Dr. Isles," Jane mocked playfully, trying to make light of the heaviness.

"It's just deductive reasoning."

Jane eyed her.

"Would it be such a bad thing?" Maura asked.

Jane turned to her, taken aback by the unexpected question.

"What?"

"If we were together?"

Maura immediately shook her head. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that." She didn't want to hear Jane's truthful answer. She crossed her arms a little tighter and stepped out of line with Jane, who had stopped in her tracks. She still shook her head chastising herself before coming to stand a few feet away from the, once again, befuddled brunette. "_How incredibly selfish and rude, Maura_," she thought.

The paradox of reaching a crossroad at a crossroad seemed oddly fitting for the two. Maura bit both of her lips, her hand coming to pinch at them. Jane still stood in her spot, trying to figure out what to say. Shoving her hands in her pockets, Jane looked about. A light bulb clicked in her head.

"Hmm," she said to herself, remembering the car ride dispute about the mechanic. Maura had wanted to sleep with her.

There were several more moments of silence. Maura couldn't bring herself to turn around, she was surprised, however, that Jane hadn't retreated back to the cabin.

Jane's face contoured into a comprehending frown of revelation. She began a mental inventory.

Maura was attracted to her. Maura had gone undercover for Jane, displaying her... assets. Maura had watched Jane's striptease and decontamination shower. The blonde had offered, albeit, inferred the release of immunoglobulin-A, on numerous occasions. She had suggested dreams could come true.

But the revelation that rocked Jane the hardest was the night Maura had so earnestly and sincerely looked in her eyes and told her that she loved her.

Looking at the blonde's back, Jane suddenly saw Maura in a different light. She noticed the way Maura's hair was pulled back into her ponytail, the way Maura's yoga pants clung to every curve perfectly, how toned Maura's calves were. She noticed how the oversized sweatshirt hung loosely from her frame with no bumps or protuberance of the sort.

She cocked an eyebrow. Jane's body tingled and her heart flipped in her chest. She forgot what air was for a moment.

Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath, Jane couldn't answer the blonde; not yet.

"You, uh, wanna head back?" Jane diverted.

Maura simply nodded. Taking a breath herself, she turned to face the detective. A small, compassionate smile greeted her. Her heart still pounded in her chest.

* * *

The walk back had offered Maura some solace. Jane hadn't taken off and left her to venture back by herself, nor had the brunette pressed for conversation. It wasn't until they were back at the patio door that Jane cracked a joke.

"Want me to tuck you in?"

Neither was certain if it had been a joke.

Maura gave her a pouty look, cocking her head to the side.

"I think I'll manage."

_Were they flirting?_

With that, Maura slipped into the house and disappeared from view. Jane turned and headed back to the cabin. Every past interaction now occupied her mind.

That night, she didn't mind that sleep evaded her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Jane awoke to the late morning sun and birds chirping outside. She lay sprawled out on the bed with the covers kicked off, the temperature in the cabin perfect for the tank top and boy-short clad detective. Hair mussed and eyes sleep-laden, Jane stretched the sleep from her with a contented sigh. Sitting up, she looked about the cabin. Though she had only slept a few hours, she felt considerably rested.

Maura on the other hand, struggled falling and staying asleep. She gave up on trying to get more than three hours, having gotten up and done a serious morning yoga routine. Upon venturing down for coffee, she was immensely grateful to find the fresh pot of non-instant in the kitchen, along with Suzie.

"You look like you've had a late night," Suzie addressed the disheveled blonde. Maura gave her a sad half smile.

"Yeah," was all she could answer.

Maura brought the mug to her lips, the warm porcelain comforting in her hands and against her mouth.

The two could hear snaps and bangs of fireworks in the distance. Suzie looked out the doors and listened.

"Later today," Suzie said, "the children are going to want to light off some fireworks themselves." She turned back to the doctor. "Tomorrow we'll have the real show."

Maura inhaled the aroma of her mug, raising her eyebrows acknowledging Suzie statement.

"I think it's a lake day," Suzie continued. "If you want to say in and sleep, by all means, feel welcome to."

Maura smiled, nodding her head.

* * *

Jane finally got out of bed and moseyed about the space. She looked at the bookshelf and video rack, hoping something would catch her eye. When unsuccessful, she made her way to the fridge, her stomach growling. A look of disappointment crossed her face when she found it once again empty.

"Oh yeah," she said to herself. _"Still empty," _she mentally reminded herself. She threw on some sweats and headed up to the house.

She wasn't surprised to find the majority of the family up at it. Suzie and Stacy were busying cleaning up brunch while Tony, Angela and the kids were off the side of the house in the television area.

_"'Good morning, little one,'" _Suzie greeted the detective in Italian. "How did you sleep?"

"Well," Jane answered as she took a seat at the dining table, "surprisingly," she added. She gave her answer further thought. "Not very much though."

"Ah," Suzie said.

Stacy spoke, "You really should take advantage of sleep. Once you have the kids, you can just forget it."

Jane laughed lightly.

"Luckily, Jo Friday has gotten herself pretty well trained." The two older women smiled at Jane. Stacy presented the seated brunette with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Mmm," Jane commented as the bold flavor lingered on her tongue and the hot liquid warmed her throat. "Thank you," she said earnestly.

"How much have you missed this?" Suzie asked as she started up the skillet, fixing Jane an omelet.

"I'd honestly forgotten how peaceful it is up here," Jane remarked before sipping her coffee. A wave of relaxation washed over the brunette as she closed her eyes. This was the first time in months she hadn't woken up in a panic nor been ripped out of slumber by the call of duty. Her body suggested she sprawl back in bed and lounge about, perhaps, even take a long bath.

"The kids want to paddle around the lake today," Stacy said, rinsing a dish in the sink. Jane acknowledged her statement by raising her eyebrows, her eyes still closed. Suzie eyed the relaxed woman as she set the plate in front of her; noting the identical nonverbal cue the earlier kitchen occupant has used.

"Then we were thinking a picnic on the other side. Paddle some more until the sun goes down, then the kids want to shoot off some of the things Jack and Tony got them," Stacy finished.

Jane opened her eyes, more from the fresh omelet before her than to Stacy's words. "Sounds like a full day," she said before grabbing the fork presented to her by Suzie. The detective smiled graciously and thanked the woman in Italian. Suzie patted her head before turning back to clean up the last bit of cooking.

"But," Suzie began, "if you want to stay and rest, please do so."

Jane was oblivious to the older woman's motive, as the thought of a long bath pervaded her mind.

"But," Stacy added teasingly, "you'll have the night shift. No missing fingers, no burns, no shenanigans."

"Deal," Jane answered with a mouth full of food.

"Auntie Jane!" echoed through the downstairs, punctuated by the quick feet of two very awake seven year-olds.

Again, Jane spoke with a mouthful.

"Hey!" she said and swallowed. "Umph," Jane huffed as the two jumped into her lap.

"Good Morning," she said, ruffling and messing up their hair.

"Can we go now?" Carla asked, looking up at the brunette with the biggest brown, doe-eyes a seven year-old could muster. The small girl even got her lower lip to tremble, animatedly forced, of course.

Jane looked down at the excited girl sweetly before kissing her forehead.

"How about you take Mamma, Papà, Auntie Sue and Angela with you?" The two children immediately pouted. "And tonight, I will shoot off fireworks with you."

"Promise?" Bruno asked, narrowing his eyes at the detective. Jane couldn't help but laugh.

"Sì," Jane promised.

* * *

Finishing her omelet and coffee in silence made the brunette relaxed even deeper into her chair. She had watched the group leave moments ago, baskets in hand, towards the lake. Sighing heavily into the stillness, the sudden thought of Maura popped into Jane's head. She recalled how the blonde had looked in the moonlight and how her hazel had sparkled at Jane in the past. She snuggled deeper into her chair as her memories turned into fantasy.

If she were to open her eyes, the illusion would vanish, but in her mind, when she opened her eyes, Maura sat across from her, utterly glowing. Her long, honey blonde tresses in a natural wave, having just emerged from the plush feather pillows and cotton sheets.

Jane smiled, eyes still closed as she envisioned Maura sipping on her cup of coffee. Dark eyes traversed the doctor's elegant features, over the honey eyebrows, down the slope of the perfect nose and to the bow of her upper and the pout of her lower lip. Jane wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

The dark eyes snapped opened. _What_? The ebony eyebrows knitted together, unsure of her thoughts. She looked about.

* * *

Maura was in lotus on her bed, trying to lose herself in tranquility. Her morning shower had only prompted her to return to the plush bed. It was a matter of moments before sleep enveloped her and she found herself lying on her side, cradled by a cloud.

* * *

The energy in the house was low; Helena and Jack were at the airport to pick up Alberto while the rest were out at the lake.

Jane placed her plate and cup into the sink and made her way upstairs. Stopping at the top, she allowed herself to stand in the stillness, the sound of her own breathing amplified. Glancing down the hall, her toes curled into the carpet as her hand gripped the handrail. The fibers between her toes tickled in an odd way, as the solid rail remained unaffected under her tight grasp.

She really shouldn't venture down there. But she did.  
As she stepped to the partially closed door, Jane peeked between the crack to the sleeping figure. She watched the even rise and fall of Maura's side before settling on the blonde's face. Jane rested her head on the cool doorframe, as Maura's words echoing in her mind.

_Would it be such a bad thing?_

Would what, being with a woman be such a bad thing? Definitely not something she would want to parade around to the family. But them, the two of them, her and Maura, Jane with Maura. The thought wasn't off putting to the brunette.

Jane allowed her gaze to linger on Maura's face. There was an added softness that sleep provided, which worked much better than the super fancy and experience facial creams she knew Maura was using but didn't think the doctor needed; she was too young, Jane had told her.

Against her better judgment, Jane entered the space and soon found herself on the edge of the bed. The dip in the mattress rolled the blonde slightly forward but not enough to rouse her.

Jane exhaled the breath she held and looked down at the sleeping woman. She allowed her eyes to glide over the porcelain skin, across the already memorized features, down Maura's nose, across her cheekbones, along her jaw, up to her cupid's bow, and finally settling on her lips. Jane tilted her head as she noticed the ridges and indentions along the sanctum strip of pink. Her dark irises suddenly flashed up, half-expecting to meet the shimmer of hazel. Instead, they meet the thin crepe of the blonde's shut eyelids and the relaxed expression, not deeply invested in the next string of words to fall from her googlemouth. The quiet hush of her exhalation brought Jane's eyes back to her lips.

Jane's breath caught in her throat.

She stood abruptly, jostling the slumbering doctor.

"Jane?" the sleep-laden voice stopped the brunette in the doorway.

Jane swallowed before answering, "Yeah?"

There was a long pause of silence.

Nervously, Jane turned over her shoulder.

Maura's even breath and closed eyelids indicated sleep still possessed the blonde.

"Jane." It came softer and more distance, her attention elsewhere instead of on the brunette in the doorway.

Jane bit her lip before finally heading down the hall.

* * *

Water cascaded forcefully from the facet, filling the tub far to leisurely for Jane's interest. She watched as the transparent liquid fell and splashed around itself.

The large tub could easily fit two, its large size enticing to a curious onlooker while its jet promised to soothe any ache the body held. Jane continued to stare, absentmindedly, until the water level reached its peak. Steam rolled over the surface, beckoning the detective to submerge.

Stripping out of her clothes, Jane dipped her toe to test the waters. Meeting her satisfaction, she allowed the water to caress her ankle, her calf, and finally her thigh, before bringing her other leg in and lowering herself into the bath. The warmth enveloped her, welcoming her. She needed this. She sighed heavily as the water came to rest at her neck. Leaning back, the brunette allowed the basin to cradle her.

The faint drip of the last few drops on the facet plunked, perforating the open and humid space. The sun, higher in the sky, illuminated the room warmly.

Drawing her fingertips over her submerged skin, Jane savored the rare sensation. She started at her hip, dancing along her bone before gliding up to her bellybutton. The peaks of her small breasts bobbed at the surface of the water. The rapid cooling and heating caused gooseflesh to rise across her chest and her nipples to pucker.

Her fingers continued, languidly up the middle of her abdomen then to her breast. The fingertip turned into a nail as she scrapped gently against her flesh. Upon reaching the excited nub, the soft fingertip returned and circled around her nipple. Losing herself in the feeling, she brought her thumb to play, pinching the nub tightly between her finger.

She moaned.

The water surrounding her core was cool compared to the heat emitted from her body. She licked her lips as she palmed her breast. Her left hand joined, gliding over her thigh before settling at her apex. It was an erotic contrast; the water smooth while her essence wet. Her eyes fluttered shut as she continued to brush over the wetness. She plunged a finger into her heat. Her hips thrust to meet the digit. She moaned again, repeating the action.

Arching, she reached the other hand to the wall, searching for a button. After blindly fondling the tiles, her fingertips brushed over the cold metallic protuberance. She pressed it and the jet whirled to life. A smile crossed her face as the water began circulating from the spouts.

"Mmm...yes." Jane moaned, head thrown back.

The glorious pressure in her lower abdomen grew quickly, manifesting itself in a vocal release.

"Uh," the rasp echoed softly. Her throat felt thick, the need to pant inevitable. The drone of the jets extinguished Jane's subtle whimpers and groans. Her legs spread wider, accommodating her finger deeper. She could feel the crimson burning on her cheeks.

"Fuck."

Her digit sunk deep and began a _come-hither_ motion, her walls too engorged to allow the continual in and out thrusting. Her breath grew heavier as the jet continued their onslaught against her overly sensitive clit, each breath containing a whimper of pleasure.

Her body began to tense and twitch, her fingering urgently beckoning the impending rapture from within her depths. Her arm flexed at her increasing pace. Specks of hazel danced behind her eyes. Her core quivered and her head writhed side to side.

"Yes!" Jane hissed. The hazel grew more brilliant, more sultry and unyielding, as the pleasure continued.

"Maura," the name fell from her lips unhindered.

She let out a cry of pleasure as her orgasm washed over her, the hazel never dissipating. Her limbs shook, her mind numb with ecstasy.

It was several moments before her body relaxed in fulfillment, her arms and legs heavy yet floating. She remained in the water, satiated, her finger still buried. Her other hand sought the jet button to turn them off. As she did, her hand fell listlessly from the tiles and back into the water. She grinned as she came to brush her breast, finally opening her eyes. She pulled her other hand free. Jane chuckled lethargically. She smiled, looking up at the ceiling, before submerging herself below the water to wash her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**In celebration of June 25th, I give you the next chapter of "A Weekend Out." To those who are new: Welcome. To those returning: Cheers to season 4!**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

It was sometime after four when Jane found herself on the couch in the screened-in-porch of the cabin. She had grabbed an armful of fruit from the kitchen and brought it down with her. She hadn't seen anyone since finishing her bath and hadn't moved from her spot since returning to her own privacy.

Her feet were propped on the coffee table as she took a knife to the green apple in her hand. The crisp hiss of the knife slicing through the apple sounded in the openness. The ripe, fresh aroma made Jane's mouth water. She brought the piece to her mouth, sucking on the juice before chewing the pulp.

* * *

Maura walked along the bank of the lake, the shoreline of sand squishing under her sandals. Moseying her way out onto the dock, the sun wove itself through her hair while the breeze performed an intricate waltz with her tresses. She brought her hand up to shield the sun from her eyes as she looked out across the rippling surface.

The faint murmurs of voices and laughter of both the family and lake go-ers mixed with the low hum of a motor as it propels a boat through the waters. As she surveyed the lake, Maura noticed a few other docks that allowed for different points of entrance, presumably from other landowners.

A small arm began flailing, desperately waving to gain her attention.

"Hi!" came the distant call.

Maura smiled, chuckled, and waved in return.

She stayed for a moment longer, watching the group paddle slowly along the water. Suddenly she turned her attention to the planks below her feet. She toed at one before she bit her lip and looked over her shoulder to the cabin down the way. A shiver ran down her spine and settled in her belly.

* * *

The apple hissed again as Jane cut another slice.

The breeze rustled through the trees, stirring the warm air.

The burst of color against the contrast of the ever flowing green caught Jane's eye. The initial curiosity turned to excitement as Maura's features came more into view. The brunette's smile grew wider, her ear tugging and eyes creasing. She watched as the same smile played on the blonde's face as she drew closer.

Maura nervously tucked an errant strand of gold behind her ear as she forcefully turned down her smile. Jane too, turned her smile to a smirk as she continued to approach. The sweetness of the apple paled in comparison to the other woman.

"Awfully nice place you got here," Maura said, coming to stand a few feet lower than where the brunette sat.

"You lost?" Jane teased from the elevated porch.

Maura tucked her chin, "Can you offer a stranger a lodge?"

"Room, Maura."

"So, yes?"

Jane smirked, "Get up here."

Demurely, Maura ascended the stairs and entered the pseudo-closed space. The gentle scuff of her scandals on the wood caused the wave in Jane's stomach to swell.

"Miss me." Jane offered more as a statement than a question.

"How incredibly presumptuous of you, Detective Rizzoli," Maura retorted. She came to rest against the pillar directly in front of the seated woman.

Eyeing the blonde roguishly, Jane cut another small chunk of apple. She took the piece in her mouth under Maura's gaze. Reaching her hand out, she offered the fruit and knife to the doctor.

Maura pushed herself from the solid pillar of oak and accepted the items. Jane watched in delighted fascination as Maura wielded the knife with expertise, cutting herself a perfect slice before offering the items back.

Jane leaned forward to retrieve them.

"What if..." Jane's voice disappeared. The air shifted.

"It wouldn't."

Maura looked at her slightly confused as she nibbled on her fresh slice of apple. Jane looked down to cut another piece, allowing Maura a moment to connect the conversations. Looking back up, the detective met the direct gaze of the doctor. An arched blonde eyebrow, along with a subtle smirk on her lips, confirmed Maura knew what Jane was answering.

"Is this a recent revelation?" Maura asked, coming to stand next to the table Jane's feet rested upon. She eyed the detective hungrily.

Jane shrugged, not out of uncertainty, but out of nervousness.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Was this before of after your orgasm?"

Jane's head shot up; her traumatized, moreover embarrassed, gaze met the unchaste hazel. The blonde eyebrow rose again.

Jane struggled to breathe for a moment.

Maura had heard her in the tub.

A blush rose on Jane's cheeks, arousal throbbed between her legs. Unsure of what to do or say, Jane brought her feet to the floor and cleared her throat. She looked away.

Maura waited, biting her lip. She extended her hand. There was a long silence. In a low voice, Maura broke it. "Jane." She wanted the apple.

When Jane handed it back over, her darkened gaze lingered on the hand. Her eyes traversed up Maura's forearm, to her bicep, and to the breast nestled gloriously in the cups of the bright cotton sundress. Jane swallowed, her eyes coming back to watch the fingers work diligently at slicing the apple.

The mirrored thought of those nimble fingers working over a very aroused brunette played through both of their minds.

The dark brown lifted to meet Maura's face.

Jane spoke, "What would you say if I told you before?"

Maura glanced up from the fruit, whose juices ran down her fingers.

"I'd say," Maura began, pausing as she placed the apple and knife on the table. She sucked the juice from her left middle finger. "Me too." She popped the small crisp of apple into her mouth.

All moisture rushed to Jane's core. She clenched her jaw, fighting down a groan.

Midnight irises watched, bewitched as the nimble fingers bunched the floral fabric, raising the hem of the dress, exposing the toned thighs of the doctor. The blonde lifted her leg, swung it over, and found herself astride on Jane's lap.

Jane leaned back against the couch as Maura settled herself flush against her. The denim of Jane's jeans was rough against Maura's heated thighs. Jane kept her hands at her sides.

Maura rocked once, making the fit airtight. She brought her fingers to Jane's mouth, offering her the sweetness that coated them. Jane glanced at them briefly then brought her gaze back to Maura, who watched enthralled.

Slowly, Jane opened her mouth to receive the finger. The ridged pad of Maura's right middle finger met her warm moist tongue. The sweet twang caused Jane's mouth to water even more. Her thin lips closed around the digit.

Maura's mouth fell open as she languidly pulled her finger from the detective's mouth. She repeated the action with her index finger.

Swallowing the thickness in her throat, Maura rolled her hips. Jane's hands shot to them, not to hold her still, but to pull her closer. Maura bit her lip as teeth gently scraped her as she removed her finger. When Jane cleansed all five of her digits, Maura's gaze beseeched Jane to do something- anything- to her.

The brown searched the hazel before dropping lower. Jane took in how the supple bosom strained against the fabric, the swell and curve so incredibly enticing. Her gaze continued lower, down the plain of floral to the flair of fabric that hid their intimate, albeit clothed, connection.

Jane's hands came back to life, sliding to the hem of the dress splayed across her lap. Both were lightheaded as they awaited the other's movements. Inhaling deeply, Jane slid her hands beneath the cotton and blindly sought the softness that had eluded her touch; expect for the occasional dream. When the palm of her hand caressed Maura's skin, both sucked in a breath. Their bodies hummed. Jane stared intently at the skirt of the dress, trying to envision how her hands looked touching Maura in such a way.

Maura watched the concentration play on Jane's face as the brunette rubbed her legs. Her eyelids fluttered. The new exploration, still veiled by cotton floral print, added to the excitement between the two.

The svelte hands of the detective began a light up and down motion. Maura placed both her hands on the couch beside Jane's head, bracing herself as her body began defying her control. Up and down Jane's hands went.

Up and down.

Up and down, and around, behind the doctor, cupping her backside and squeezing the flesh that was covered in, what felt unmistakably, lace.

Maura's eyes finally lulled shut and she ground forward. She exhaled a heavy breath. The fleeting thought of her arousal seeping through her panties and soaking Jane's jeans crossed her mind, but was quickly silenced with a heated puff blown against her chest, between her cleavage.

Reluctantly, Maura opened her eyes, looked down, and met the detective's intense gaze. She rolled her hips again, pressing herself closer to Jane. The brunette's eyes shifted to her breasts. The slow swipe of Jane's tongue against her own lips caused Maura's request of "_touch them_" to catch in her throat.

Jane, who, if she had been in he head, would make the argument she didn't know what she was doing or what we was supposed to be do. Jane, out of her head and enraptured in sensation, did what came naturally; exploring, touching, caressing as the thoughts - desires and needs- became evident. Exploring, yes exploring was great, but now what did Jane want to do. Her mouth watered.

Maura wanted to tell her but she still couldn't find her voice, her pulse now beating somewhere in her throat. So she did the next best thing.

Pulling away slightly, Maura lowered her arms. Jane gripped her a little tighter, unwilling to relinquish the moment. Their eyes met again, the tension suffocating in the more pleasurable of ways.

Shrugging her shoulders, Maura loosened the strap of her dress and nudged it down to her bicep; the other falling there too.

Jane looked up at Maura when she stopped the removal. The intensity in Maura's eyes urged Jane to finish.

Brining her hands from under the dress, Jane grasped the straps, still looking at Maura, whose hazel reflected the pure lust that had now accrued within the woman. She tugged and the fabric gave way. Midnight shifted to watch the release.

The supple flesh appeared in a sacred fashion as the experience cotton presented the hidden treasures beneath. The cotton continued down, giving sight to the colored centers of Maura's breasts, the fabric moved quicker until the venerated mounds lied fully on display. Jane's eyes feasted in glory. She felt like a queen.

The even tone of cream, speckled with flecks of bronze and copper, interrupted by the pale rose-petal areolas and nipples, left the brunette speechless, breathless.

Maura grabbed the hand that had fallen limply by her side an then the other. Placing one on her side, she brought the other precariously close to her breast; she could feel Jane's heat but not her touch. Jane understood.

As the detective's hand came forward to touch her, Maura reached back to the couch, the anticipation overwhelming.

It was Jane's fingertips that brushed the velvety underside first. They tickled the flesh before the slightly rough palm grazed over it. Maura sighed in delight. Jane's other hand joined, palming the neglected breast.

Maura's head fell forward.

"Nh," she bit her lip.

The sound encouraged Jane as she continued to run the left palm on the underside of Maura's breast. She lifted the weight of the bosom to rest solely in her scarred palm. Maura's nipple hardened under her thumb.

Maura rolled her hips.

Jane watched in awe as the treasure filled her hand and spilled over. She looked to the other breast, her fingertips dragging over the nipple, hardening it to a peak. The detective couldn't help but investigate; she pinched and tweaked the excited bud. This earned her a hardy grind and the hiss of her name.

"Jane."

The brunette enjoyed how it sounded, so she did it again.

_They look tasty, _Jane thought. She followed her instincts.

Palming the breast in her left hand once more, she held it steady as her head came forward. She opened her mouth, welcoming the bud inside.

They were tasty; Jane would later say that it would be what softness tasted like.

Maura hissed in pleasure, aching into the contact. The warmth, the wetness, the softness of Jane, all sensations her memory couldn't recall. The movement against her bud slowed and then stopped. First, there was just a gentle suck followed by a swipe of Jane's tongue. It happened again. This exploration was slow, clumsy, and yet so real, it caused a lusty moan to escape her belly. She wove a hand through the thick mane, anchoring Jane in place.

The swipes came faster, alternating, and more creative. Then came the suckling. Added in-between the random onslaught of oral patterns, the suckling ranged from tentative and soft to forceful and urgent. It was an erotic surprise when the pearly whites joined the investigation.

Maura's lower belly started to burn. Her eyes shot open in astonishment. A new wave of arousal flooded her.

Jane was busy memorizing the texture, the taste, the movements, and the sounds as she conducted her oral interrogation on Maura's body. She bit and sucked, lapped and tasted, hoping for more confessional moans.

It was about three moan prior that she felt the dampness, not from her arousal, but the blonde's in her lap, soak her jeans. She noticed how Maura's breathing hitched, changing from her occasional puffs to shallow pants. From personal experience, Jane knew what was happening. She bit and sucked harder.

Maura gasped and pulled herself free.

Dazed, Jane looked up to a very flushed Maura. The blonde stared intently at Jane's lips.

The pause slowed their pace, both catching their breath and cooling off. It wasn't exactly how either of them had expected to be. Nevertheless, both willingly kept pressing forward, each movement a step in a direction that couldn't be untraveled.

Jane brought her hand to Maura's neck, tracing her fingertips along the twinned scar. Maura dipped her head. Their eyes danced between lustful gazes and eager lips. The puffs of air tickled their noses and lips as they slowly inched closer. There was a pause, not of trepidation, but of prolonged fulfillment.

Jane opened her mouth, reaching to meet the blonde, who tilted away playfully. Maura grinned despite the arousal that possessed her features. She let her bottom lip brush ever-so-softly on Jane's. The subtle tug and pressure caused their eyes to shut. Jane captured Maura between her lips.

The kiss was electric.

Jane released the powdered softness, awed and energized. She brushed like Maura then Maura captured her.

They took turns, each capture slow; the quiet smack of release mixing with the breeze.

Maura tilted her head, kissing Jane harder, grinding her hips in a circle. Her hand, still woven in ebony, gripped a little tighter.

Jane pressed back, avid to match Maura. She surprised the blonde by meeting her parted lips with a random lick.

Maura faltered for a moment, having expected to meet lips. The sultry grin returned as she kissed her back. They kissed openly a few more times before Maura received another lick.

"Mmm," Maura moaned.

Jane raised her eyebrows, her eyes still closed.

"Hmm," she responded.

The smack of parting lips sounded again. It was Maura's turn to lick. Jane hummed in appreciation. Their lips met once more.

"Yeah?" Maura asked, her lips still pressed to Jane's.

"Yeah," Jane rasped.

The detective's hands started kneading the treasures again. Maura started a rhythmic gyration. The tip of her tongue swept across Jane's bottom lip then found its way into the brunette's mouth.

The quickness of the typical sharp tongue was docile and placid under the gentle persuasions of Maura's googlemouth and elegant tongue.

Jane squeezed earnestly, appreciative of the new, well-executed tongue-lashing. _This_ was how Maura should keep her attention.

The kissing grew more passionate, the wind carrying away their smacks and moans. Maura's other hand found Jane's back. The soft t-shirt tickled against her fingers and palm, encouraging her to rub the fabric and Jane's muscular frame.

They were engaged in a heated battle of dominance, when the sonic explosion ripped them from their fantasy world.

_SWW... BOOM!_

The gradual ringing in their ears washed out the pounding pulses and pants as they stared at each other.

"I think everyone's home," Jane rasped, still panting as her rested her forehead against Maura's chest; their arms, instinctively, wrapped tightly around each other for protection.

_SWW... BOOM!_

Jane began to pull away.

"No." Maura stopped her.

Jane looked up at her with uncertainty. Maura clung to her; she exhaled shakily, her eyes shut.

Jane rested her chin, then her cheek against Maura's heated and tumid mounds. She planted a kiss to the skin. The blonde bit her lip. Jane peppered the cream beguilingly as another sonic boom sounded.

A low voice from the house called out, "Jane." Then a younger voice called, "Janie!"

Smiling, yet beyond frustrated, the detective pulled back. She grabbed Maura face and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Mmm," she moaned before break it. "What do you say," she looked into the darkest hazel she'd ever seen, "we finish this tonight?"

Maura simply kissed her passionately.

_SWW... BOOM!_

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Jane hollered. Maura giggled and tried to stand, wobbling on her legs as she did.

"Whoa," Jane reached out to catch her, "Are you going to be able to walk?" she asked chuckling.

Maura flipped her hair and licked her lips. She inhaled deeply and began giggling, as she took in the sight of the disheveled brunette.

"Are you going to be able to explain why you look like this?"

Jane stood, realizing her legs were just as shaky.

_SWW... BOOM!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Because of unforeseen lake waters [I almost lost my notebook in the lake], you will all understand the slow burn Jane and Maura are experiencing. I promise relief is coming. ;)**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

The two straightened their appearance and headed up the path to the house. As they walked, there was air about them. Subtle grins still lingered on lips and their shoulders brushed ever so often. Half way up the path, Jane smiled and linked her pinky with Maura's. The blonde smiled and bumped into the brunette. They shared another glance.

_SWW...BOOM!_

In the clearing, their hands parted and Jane shoved hers into her pockets. They continued up the backyard and to the patio.

"Jane!" Bruno hollered, running across the patio and jumping at her. Jane extended her arm to catch the flying boy and spun them around.

"Maura!" Carla shouted close behind. She grabbed Maura's hands and pulled the woman across the patio space.

"Look what Alberto got us!"

The man, who knelt over a box, stood and turned to the women.

"Janie!" His eyes shimmered with glee as he opened his arms.

"Al!"

Jane and the taller man embraced in a tight hug.

"'_Oh my God,_'" he spoke in Italian, "_'look at you!'" _He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her foreheads. He released her and turned to Maura.

"You must be Maura, I've heard so much about you!"

"Oh," Maura blushed and extended her hand. Alberto slapped it away and enveloped her in a hug.

The show of affection startled Maura, reminding her that this was her family and that she belonged. With eyes wide, slightly overwhelmed and a little emotional, a jubilant smile graced her features. Jane beamed with joy.

"I'm glad to meet you," Maura said as he finally released her.

A small hand tugged on the blonde's arm. She looked down to meet the large doe eyes of the young girl.

"C'mon Maura," Carla pulled the two to the box of fireworks.

The rest of the adults sat at the tables, various glasses of refreshments sat not to far out of reach. Burgers sizzled on the grill as Tony attended to the food.

Bruno grabbed two punks and handed them to the women.

"Here you go," he said. "Papà!" he shouted, "light them."

"How do we ask for things?" Tony reminded in a stern tone.

"Could _I_ light the punks, please?"

"I will light them, but thank you for asking," Tony responded. He turned to Jane. "Promised them they could light off a few things before dinner."

Maura scrutinized the brown stick in her hand.

"This is an odd looking sparkler," she commented.

Jane looked at the blonde, dumbfounded. "What?"

"What does it do?" Maura asked earnestly.

"Oh," Jane chuckled and reached out to the punk in Maura's hand.

"It's a punk, Maura." Jane took the lighter from Tony, "It's a slow burning match."

"You mean like tinder?" the blonde asked.

The long cylinder of the lighter produced a click then a flame. She touched it to the brown sticks then clicked it off. The glowing flame lingered until Jane blew it out while the red embers remained.

"Exactly like tinder," Jane said.

Maura watched the ember dance on the tip of the stick, dancing how Jane's eyes had moments ago.

The brunette walked over to the box of fireworks and grabbed a blue orb with a wick. She came back to Maura.

"Now that your punk is lit, you place the ember to the wick." Jane lit the orb in her hand, the wick hissing to life. "See."

"JANE!" Maura screamed.

"What?" she asked nonchalantly as the small ball still hissed angrily in her hand. She looked down before tossing it over her shoulder. Maura flinched at the impending explosion.

When none came, she opened her eyes, meeting the mirth drizzled chocolate. Blue smoke billowed from the ground behind the taller woman. Maura scoffed and gave Jane a shove.

"Don't do that," she chastised.

Jane laughed and gestured in an innocent manner, "What?"

"Cool!" Blue eyes widened in amazement, "I wanna do that!" The small hand reaching for the fireworks broke their gaze.

"What? No!" Jane reprimanded. "No, no, no, no." She crouched to Bruno's level. "What Auntie Jane just did is a _big_ no-no."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I, uh..." she looked at Maura, _to tease her_. She couldn't say that. She became serious, "I was showing Maura what _not_ to do. You don't play with fire or light things in you hand. Okay?"

"Fine," the boy pouted. Jane ruffled his hair and stood.

Maura raised an eyebrow. "This coming from the woman, who moments ago, lit a fire-"

"Habhaab shhh," Jane hushed her. Maura's eyes now sparkled with mirth.

"I told you later," Jane whispered.

"I'm fine with anytime between now and then," Maura retorted in an equally hushed tone.

Tony opened the grill lid and announced "Food's ready, mangiamo!"

Maura nudge her, "Dinner and a show?"

Jane raised her eyebrows in a flashy manner.

* * *

The two took bites between assisting the younglings with their fireworks out on the launch pad in the yard.

Maura, after proper tutorials, lit smoke bombs and small fountains with Carla as Jane and Bruno lit multi-strands of blackcats.

* * *

The sun fell lower and then dipped below the horizon. The majority of the children's fireworks were expired and only larger ones remained. When the last warm, rays of the sun disappeared, night took guard in the sky. The echoes and reverberations of booms and crackles could be heard-some felt- in the distance. Over the tree lines and along the lake, sporadic explosions of color perforated the increasingly, darkening sapphire sky.

Maura and Carla retired back to the patio for safe viewing. The small girl sat in Maura's lap and used the doctor's hands to cover her ears.

Jane, Tony, Alberto, and Bruno got to work on fountains and larger night fireworks. Bruno happily ran about the backyard, trying to capture the nighttime parachutes Tony lit.

Maura watched in awe at the beauty, before she turned her family. Stacy turned to her and smiled.

"Mamma!" came an eager call of excitement. In the darkness, Stacy felt her son before she saw him.

"Mmff, hey now, are you being careful?"

"I asked Auntie Jane and Papà if I could help them with the mortars, they said I had to ask you."

"Well," Stacy drew out, "I don't know," she flinched at the thought.

"Please?" The young lad earnestly insisted.

"If you promise," Stacy's voice grew serious, "that you follow everything they tell you to do. And," she continued before he could flee from her lap. "You may not run around or hover over the mortars. Is that understood?"

"Yeah," Bruno said distracted.

"Bruno."

"Yes, Mamma," he said in a calm voice. The boy jumped down and returned to the night. They watched as the four silhouettes and glowing embers float deeper into the yard.

Jane crouched next to Tony as they tided the strands of shells together. Bruno stayed back with Alberto, watching.

"Ready?" Jane asked Tony. He nodded. "Lighting," she informed.

The first wick came to life in a fury; the green hissed as sparks ate away to the explosives. As the next few ignited, Tony and Jane jogged to Alberto and Bruno. The hissing in the mortars echoed before the tremendous 'thoom' sent the shell skyward.

_THOOM. THOOM. THOOM._

The small objects spun over themselves in the air.

With a _BOOM_, the powdered chemicals exploded in an expansion of shimmering brilliance of red, blue, white, and blue.

"Whoa," Bruno said hypnotized.

Their small show continued for a few more minutes before ending with a rapid, load and ignite cycle of 16 consecutive shells. As the last _BOOM_ reverberated, applause and whistles from the patio, as well as from around the lake, erupted. Carla jumped from Maura's lap, clapping and dancing excitedly. The applause continued well until the four reached the patio.

"My, my, those were magnificent!" Suzie exclaimed.

"I see you got some new ones," Jack remarked.

Alberto shrugged, "Couldn't really pass them up," he grabbed water from the table. "They were a bitch to get through customs though," he said under his breath.

Jane reached for a beer, extending over Maura. The blonde closed her eyes and inhaled; the brunette smelled of sulfur, smoke, and sweat. She opened her eyes and raked them over the detective's body.

"Did you enjoy the show, Maura?" Jane asked, her smug tone betraying her cool expression.

Maura grinned, raising her eyebrows. "Quite impressive."

Half of the group began standing and stretching.

"Well, showers and then bed. Full day tomorrow," Stacy said to the children.

Jane, Maura, Alberto, and Suzie, remained.

"Mighty fine shooting," Alberto complimented the lanky brunette.

"I learned from the best," she toasted him.

"So, Maura," Alberto began, "the Doctor. What kind of action do you see on the job?

Maura allowed the thought of Jane to float past before answering his question.

"Anything and everything really. The soap mummy was rather intriguing."

Jane watched, captivated, as the blonde engaged in conversation. Her dark eyes focused on Maura.

Suzie chuckled at Alberto's joke and brought her glass to her lips. As she did, Maura threw her head back in laughter, putting the young brunette directly in her line of sight. She watched as the Italian gazed intently at her friend before her eyes shifted and met the inquiry of Suzie's. The small smirk on Jane's lips faded.

It wasn't the first time Jane had been caught staring at the blonde.

She swallowed and hoped her neutral expression would fool Suzie. As the laughter died down, the older woman stood from her chair.

"I don't know about you three, but I'm turning in. We do have a late night tomorrow." She clapped her hands together.

The rest stood as well, picking up the discarded glasses and bottles on the tables.

Once inside, they hugged each other goodnight.

Jane caught Maura's gaze, their eyes immediately darkening.

"Auntie Jane," she looked down to the mass clinging to her leg.

"Can we have a bedtime story?"

She looked back up at Maura with apologetic eyes. Maura answered her with an understanding glance, the communication not lost on Suzie.

With a sigh, Jane agreed.

"We have three books," Bruno said.

"One book," Jane countered.

"Five books." He gave her a stern stare.

"One and you can help me tuck in Maura."

The stare didn't waver.

* * *

The bedroom door opened under the doctor's hand. Relaxed waves of gold, freshly brushed teeth, and flannel pj's greeted the, arguably, three children.

"We're here to tuck you in," Bruno stated. "Time for bed." He threw back Maura's covers.

Jane couldn't contain the puffs of air that escaped her nose as she held back her laughter.

Maura slipped under the covers. Carla and Bruno pulled them over her and threw themselves on top. The 'clap' of the book sounded in Jane's direction.

"She's going to read to us," Carla said, nuzzling up under Maura's side.

Jane came to sit on the bed and cracked open the book.

The children listened as the words fell from the detective's lips, while Maura playing with their hair. Jane watched as tired eyes fought to remain open as the story progressed. She stole glances at the blonde as she fond over the two in her arms. And when the last page was turned, a small smile crept over Jane's face, watching as Bruno continued to fight the impractical battle with the sand man.

"Give Maura a kiss goodnight," Jane said to the boy. He leaned up and kissed her cheek as Jane made her way to the slumbering girl.

"You too," Bruno whispered to Jane.

Leaning over, Jane planted a kiss to Maura's forehead then looked her in the eyes.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jane."

With Carla in her arms, Jane and Bruno shuffled down the hall to their room, where Tony and Stacy waited to tuck them into their beds. She turned, saying 'goodnight' to all, closed the door behind her, and made her way back Maura's room.

As the door creaked shut, Maura looked up from her journal and immediately found Jane in her space. Their lips met, quickly engaging in a slow, passionate kiss, which continued for a few moments before Maura pulled away.

"You smell like war," she commented before finding the oh-so-kissable lips of the brunette.

"You taste like mint and paradise," Jane added before another slow kiss.

"I'll give you," Maura said between a kiss," 30 minutes to shower."

_Kiss._

"I only need five," Jane mumbled against Maura's lips.

"20 minutes."

"Just come with me now," she tired to persuade, straddling the blonde.

"In my pj's, Detective?"

"Yes."

_Kiss._

Maura pulled back. "15 minutes or we wait until tomorrow." Jane tried to steal another kiss but the doctor pulled away playfully, teasingly, once again, and tittered seductively. Jane growled and slipped off the bed and out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Tuesgay!**

_Chapter 8_

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come," Jane teased, stepping on to the porch as Maura ascended the stairs. The blonde had foregone the flannel and now donned yet another pair of yoga pants and a tank top, not that Jane was complaining.

"Please, please come in," she ushered her inside.

Maura looked about the space, her eyes gliding from object to object.

Warm vanilla filled the air.

Her eyes finally fell upon the bed; a sheet draped across it and candles flickered along side a small light. Jane brushed past her, her ebony locks still damp from her record shower.

"Wow," Maura remarked and bit her lip.

"Jasper is also a masseur," Jane explained, once again in the blonde's space. "I found some massage oils."

The thought of Jane's hands all over Maura's body caused the doctor to groan. She turned and met the affectionate gaze.

"You really don't have to," came the raspy reply.

Jane bit her lip. As much as she enjoyed their earlier make-out session, the nerves were getting to her. _Start slow and work up, _she thought.

"I know." She nipped at Maura's lips. Taking some steps forward, she guided the woman to the bed.

When the bed met the back of her legs, Maura sat. Jane pulled away and grabbed the remote from the nightstand. Pressing a button, the smooth, sensual sounds of Kenny G's saxophone filled the space.

Maura took a deep inhale, her eyes displaying her arousal as she watched Jane saunter back to her.

Leaning down, their lips met in a languid kiss, which Maura deepened, slipping her tongue into the brunette's open mouth. Jane moaned and brought her hands to Maura's hips.

Slender fingers played with the hem of the turquoise tank before pulling it from the doctor's frame. Hands quickly returned to the bare skin. Jane's eyes lingered at the pert nipples under her fingers.

She made quick work of the sensitive nubs, pinching and rolling, hardening them to stiff peaks. Maura's mouth fell open in a silent gasp. Jane urged her to lie back, and then straddled her. Jane's mouth joined her hands and before long, Maura was thrusting and rolling her hips in time.

Maura noted that Jane's handy work had improved since the afternoon and gave a throaty groan.

"Oh, Jane."

"I haven't stopped thinking about what I still want to do," Jane commented. Maura gasped.

"Here," Jane said, gesturing that she scoot up the bed, "On your stomach."

The bed shifted as they moved, Jane lifting her leg, allowing Maura to change positions. With a plop, Maura rested as she had been instructed.

Jane's hands came to the waistband of the yoga pants.

"I really do like these on you," Jane said before tugging the fabric over Maura's bum and exposing her dripping sex. She swallowed.

Slowly, the garment rolled down Maura's legs and ended up somewhere on the floor. Jane trailed her fingertips along the blonde's ankles, calves, hamstrings, and then finally her backside. Her eyes dragged along the taut surface of Maura's back, noting the edges of muscles, bone, skin, and freckles.

"Jane." Maura bit her lip; those finger so close to where she wanted them.

The bed shifted again as Jane leaned forward to kiss the small of Maura's back.

_Lower,_ Maura thought.

The click of the oil lid opening and palms rubbing together caused her to hold her breath in anticipation.

Kisses preceded the trail of oil-covered hands up her back. She turned her head as the kisses peppered her neck. With little effort, Jane found her lips and their tongues engaged in an enthralling tumble.

Jane pulled back, coming to sit on Maura's backside; her sweats tickling the blonde's exposed skin.

The brunette got to work, gliding her hands up and down, over the mass of muscles woven beneath the doctor's skin. The pressure and the gliding rasp of skin-to-skin caused Maura to quiver. She whimpered.

When she did, Jane dug her thumbs into a tight knot she had found. Maura moaned and Jane's mouth went dry. The brunette continued the massage, pressing and rubbing in a fanning motion. Maura arched, pressing herself into Jane, which caused the brunette to falter. She did it again.

"Maura," Jane rasped as she fell forward, one hand catching her.

Maura tilted her head, resting her chin on the bed. In the picture frame on the wall, she could see Jane's reflection.

"Take off your shirt," the blonde requested. She noticed it took Jane a moment to register her voice. With eager eyes, Maura watched as she stripped away the gray BPD t-shirt. She arched in appreciation, her eyes feasting on the bronze and brass of the toned detective. She couldn't wait to touch her.

Jane returned to massaging her back, soothing aching muscles the blonde didn't know she had; all while stoking a fire deep within her core. She rested her cheek back to the sheet.

Fingertips and palms worked formally over the area. However, as time went on, the hands became more adventurous and curious, dipping lower along Maura's back, dragging slower against her sides, and finally brushing along her breasts.

"Mmm," she praised.

There was a pause; hands and legs disappeared.

"Turn over."

Maura did.

Jane watched, unwaveringly, as Maura turned, fully displaying herself. The brunette's mouth fell open in awe, the same breasts more amazing than hours ago. Her eyes wandered, uninterrupted, over the entirety of Maura, her soon to be lover. Midnight drifted, memorizing, the Goddess's body as a finger trailed behind. She followed her rib cage, up her sternum, and along her clavicles, then to the notch just below her neck. From her notch, Jane continued lower, down the plain of ivory, over her bellybutton, along the contours and shadows of her hip before delicately tracing the thin strip of honey. Jane's mouth fell open and her hand continued down the perfect thigh.

Maura propped her arm under her head, tilting it so she could watch the detective's hand travel her lithe body.

Fullness took place in Maura's chest as she gazed upon the detective. None of her previous lovers had taken the time to map her body; none had looked with their soul, as Jane currently did. Her vision hazed with lust, blurred under a thin line of tears. She sniffled.

The unfitting sound caused Jane to return to Maura's face. She met rose flush, waves of gold and gleaming hazel that was about to weep with joy. Her breath caught in her throat; she could feel the fullness too.

"Kiss me," Maura whispered.

Leaning forward with a hand on Maura's hip, Jane pressed a tender kiss to the waiting lips. They hummed as the kiss ignited something greater, but not hotter, within them.

Reaching her other hand into ebony, Maura pulled Jane closer, bringing her upper torso to rest against hers. The brunette's hips remained at the doctor's side. Nipples brushed against warm skin as lips continued to purse in unhurried smooches.

Jane moved her hand from Maura's hip and brushed her fingers lazily over the soft breast.

Maura smiled at the sensation, welcoming the tender touch. She continued to kiss as Jane cupped her and began kneading. She broke away to moan, her head lulling back. Dark brown orbs surveyed the crimson that stained her cheeks, tumescent lips, and angular nose, as hazel hid behind heavy eyelids and puffs of growing moans escaped her mouth.

Jane kneaded the flesh, entranced by how unbelievably satiny-soft it felt. Her eyes flickered down to observe her ministrations. Maura licked her lips, eyes still closed.

It was a few seconds before warm, moist lips danced along side lucid fingers. Relaxed and opened, the lips swept over her nub, back and forth in time with the sensual spa music. Finally, Jane captured the aching nub in her mouth, sucked, and bit lightly. Maura moaned.

At the wonderful sensation, Maura bent her leg and pressed her foot down into the mattress. She couldn't stand it, her thighs hot and core dripping; her leg fell open.

The hand in Jane's hair unwove itself as the other unwound from behind Maura's head and found purchase of the slightly sodden curls. With her right hand, Maura covered Jane's left.

"Jane," she pled in an alluring manner.

The detective stopped and watched as Maura guided her hand down her body, pausing briefly at her curls while Jane, engulfed by arousal, stroked over the coarse hair. There was a deep inhale and swallow from Maura, as she rolled her hips and pressed Jane deeper.

The slickness Jane's fingers met made her groan. Her eyes immediately returned to Maura's face, where they met the darkest hazel, shimmering with need and a glint of something undiscovered.

Singling out one finger, Maura plunged it into her wetness. Her hips arched but her gaze remained fixated on Jane. She repeated the action; her hand falling away as Jane began her own rhythm.

Maura puffed a slow, delicious, "H" with each languid, exploratory stroke Jane made. A second digit joined the first.

There was a hitch in Maura's breath as Jane filled her more. Her long, thin digits rubbed and pressed along her folds. She gasped as Jane's fingers immersed in her completely. Her eyebrows drew together in ecstasy. Still, their eyes didn't waver.

In and out, Jane gradually moved, spellbound by the way Maura looked and sounded. She curled her fingers, pressing along her g-spot.

"Uh!"

Jane liked the way she sounded, throaty and deep, yet still higher than her own register. She pressed again, this time, Maura's eyes lulled shut. Rolling her hips, Maura met Jane's next few thrusts.

"Why must you feel so good," Maura moaned.

Jane leaned forward and captured a forgotten bud in her mouth. Maura came to caress Jane's bare side then slid to the brunette's erect nipple. She pinched and rolled it in her fingers. Jane hissed and curled her own fingers.

"Yes!"

"Oh, God, Maura!"

The blonde pinched and rolled a little harder before palming the petite breast. Jane growled and increased her speed.

"Mmm, Jane." Maura gyrated.

Withdrawing her fingers, Jane placed them on the hardened bud just below the curls. She pinched it between her index finger and thumb. Maura called out in surprise. Her hand falling away from Jane, her motor skills ceasing for a moment as Jane rolled, tweaked, and rubbed the bud.

"Fuc-" she gasped, grabbing a hold of Jane's wrist, keeping her in place and anchoring her from falling through the mattress. Parting her folds, Jane brought her middle finger to her clit, pressed, and began a circular motion; a maneuver she rather enjoyed herself.

Maura mewled and arched off the bed.

Jane picked up her speed, pressing her cheek flush against Maura's chest, watching as her finger teased the flesh and began a counterclockwise motion; panting as her own arousal burned.

"Jane, I wan..."

"Tell me."

"Inside."

Jane groaned as her finger plunged back into the heat, which was tighter. The thrusts came faster, the feeling and sound of Maura's wetness encouraging her to do so.

"Right there! Jane, don't stop," Maura began to pant.

The brunette pressed up a little and curled her fingers just so. Maura's hand gripped Jane's bicep as blonde waves tossed side to side.

"Don't you stop moving. Don't stop. Please, Jane, don't ever stop," Maura chanted, her body arching tighter, hips trying to meet every thrust.

"Never," Jane promised, watching Maura's face. "Look at me," she requested.

Maura opened her eyes, her chest rising and falling in labored breath. She captured Maura in a passionate kiss.

"I won't ever stop."

Maura shook at Jane's words; her walls clenched and body twitched.

"Oh, Jane!" Maura cried out, her words carried on a song of praise, with gratitude lingering in the trill.

A thin veil of perspiration covered both of their bodies.

As Maura came down from her high, her grip relaxed on the brunette. She basked in the afterglow; Jane nuzzled tightly to her side, hand still buried deep, lips pecking along her neck. Her legs and arms were heavy.

They remained like this for a while, as Maura's hand came to play with strands of ebony.

"You're still shaking," Jane commented as the blonde tried to comb her fingers through her hair.

Maura opened her mouth to speak but the words caught in her throat. She puffed as her chest contracted. Jane looked up, concern on her brow as Maura's face contorted in an indiscernible fashion.

"Maura," Jane cooed. A stray tear ran down Maura's cheek.

The blonde pulled the detective to her with urgency, instantly capturing the thin lips in hopes of conveying what she felt within. The kiss was full of emotion as tears streamed down her cheeks. She clung to Jane desperately as words repeatedly failed her. Her kissing was hot and erratic, yet tender in an aggressive, almost possessive, manner.

Jane tried to slow the kiss but that only encouraged the blonde.

The tenderness faded and pure lust and desire took hold. Maura reached down and removed Jane from her. She rolled them over, coming to straddle the detective. A new emotion gleamed in her eyes. She moved Jane's hand to the brunette's mouth.

The concern left Jane, as she tasted the tang that coated her fingers. She cleaned her index finger then her middle. The taste was rather remarkable. Her eyes lulled shut.

Maura watched with predatory eyes as she reached down and swiped her own finger through her wetness and presented it to Jane. Jane grabbed Maura's wrist gently and brought the digit to her mouth. Their eyes locked and the digit disappeared.

Maura watched-rather felt- as the brunette sucked her in and out, pressing her tongue to the pad of the nimble finger.

When the finger was thoroughly clean, Maura removed it and placed an eager kiss to Jane's lips. Her hands grasped the waistband of Jane's sweats and gave a swift tug. Sweats, followed by underwear, landed somewhere near Maura's tank and yoga pants.

She stopped and drank in the woman before her; it was her turn to admire.

Jane lay on her back and allowed the smoldering emerald to sweep over her body. The hazel raced over tan, sweeping along contours and pausing at scars. Maura appraised the coins of copper that rested on the mounds of olive flesh.

Her eyes continued to sweep eagerly until they fell upon the puckered entrance wound on Jane's lower right abdomen. The hungry gaze immediately calmed as the memory washed over her.

Eyebrows upturned in worry as her thumb came to touch the scar. Maura thought about how much could have been lost that day. She swallowed. It was unfair of her to beseech the brunette never to do it again; terrified that each day could be Jane's last.

"Don't," Jane interrupted her thoughts, the hushed tone causing Maura to look up at her. _Don't think about 'what-ifs'._

Maura bent and placed a few tender kisses to the scar. Jane brought Maura's hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles.

Brushing her cheek against the warm olive skin, Maura needed a moment to gather her emotions.

A wayward hand came to play with her hair, fingertips massaging her scalp then combing through her honey waves in a soothing gesture. Maura's other hand slipped beneath the woman, coming to rest over the exit wound, and pulled her close. She placed another kiss on the scar as she pressed from the backside. Slowly, her lips relinquished their pucker but still lingered on the warmth; her breath puffing out of her nose, tickling Jane's skin.

The hand in her hair came to rest on her cheek, pausing to run a thumb across her blush and then slipped down to the scar on her neck. Maura opened her eyes as Jane trailed her finger back and forth over the twinned scar.

In that moment, Maura knew Jane understood the struggle of having almost witnessed her demise, having almost lost the most precious gift that no amount of time or money could ever replace. They both had invested so much in each other, now they were investing everything they had left.

Glancing up, she met the soft expression of compassion.

Maura realized, as Jane gingerly thumbed her skin, she wasn't going to lose the moment. The ravenous need, the need to consume all that she had wanted and missed in times past, left her and was replaced with a blanket of calm. It was a reassurance that this wasn't a dream about to end too quickly. It was real, she felt it, and so did Jane.

Maura placed one last kiss to the mark before planting more kisses down Jane's hip. The brunette still held Maura's hand in hers and still kissed the knuckles. The blonde's journey slowed as she made her way to the cleanly shaven area before dipping lower and placing a kiss to the hidden bundle of nerves.

Jane sighed in delight as Maura covered her with soft kisses. Her ebony eyebrows rose in appreciation as the kisses coaxed her body to find pleasure, which she did, immensely.

Maura kissed, then swept her tongue over Jane's opening. The brunette groaned, squeezing at the hand she held. Maura began lapping as mewls and groans from the detective grew.

The eclectic soundtrack that filled the room now carried a celestial ambience, which played wonderfully with the caring persuasions of adoration and, dare she say, love, Maura gave to her.

Maura's other hand came to caress the mound of flesh near Jane's heart. The brunette gave a roll.

"Maura."

She pulled away and crawled up Jane's body, settling herself between the detective's legs.

"Jane..."

Eyes sought the others, flickering between the brilliant orbs. Maura's heart fluttered.

"Yes?" Jane asked listlessly.

Questions, many questions soon crowded the doctor's mind, as her hand came to Jane's dripping sex and slipped inside.

"Oh," Jane moaned.

Maura's movements became calculated, aware of the places she was touching, pressing, teasing. It had to be perfect for Jane.

"Maura."

Hazel concentrated as she tried to lull the chatter in her mind.

"Maura, I can feel you thinking," Jane said, bringing a hand to cup the blonde's face.

"I'm trying to feel," Maura countered. Her methodical approach had been more than satisfactory for her past lovers. Yet, suddenly everything felt so foreign, causing Maura consternation. Why was this so different?

"I want to please you," Maura said, her fingers moving intently.

"You do please me."

"I'm having a lot of emotions."

"Understandable," Jane rasped before moaning. Maura looked down at Jane's body. Jane's gaze remained on her, reading her micro-expressions. She understood the glint in Maura's eyes and her chest contracted in realization.

"This isn't science, Maura. This isn't, oh, you manipulating biology."

Every utterance from the brunette focused the blonde.

"Keep talking Jane," Maura whispered.

Jane's walls contracted at the need in Maura's voice.

"This is you finding joy in another."

Maura thumbed her clit.

Jane panted. "You aren't creating this," _pant_, "with your head. Oh, Maura." Jane arched, running her hand down Maura's back, her orgasm approaching.

"Then what am I doing, Jane?" Maura pressed, not challenging her but hoping to understand Jane's cryptic speech.

"Maura."

Their eyes locked.

"We're making love, Maura."

In a cry of pleasure and ecstasy, Jane came unraveled in Maura's hand.

_Sheer beauty_, Maura thought and imprinted the image to her memory.

When Jane's orgasm diminished, the brunette gave a chuckle before capturing the awestruck lips.

This kiss, unlike the rest, truly conveyed the underlying emotion that drew the two together. And after several moments, Maura broke it and confessed against her lover's lips in a heated whisper.

"I've fallen in love with you."

"I have too."

* * *

**Author's note: Kenny G was only one song on the playlist. Sorry for the confusion.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

A particular 'pop' jostled the brunette from her slumber with a start. Anxiety pumped through her veins as she tried to gather her surroundings. The pops and crackles soon paired with the unmistakable screech of Saturn missiles.

_ Fireworks_, Jane reminded herself. She exhaled in relief and relaxed back into the mattress while the mass at her side snuggled against her. Looking down, Jane smiled at the peaceful blonde and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Heavy eyelids gave way to refreshed shimmers. A smiled graced Maura's lips.

"Good morning," Jane greeted.

Another firework exploded in the distance.

"Mmm, good morning," Maura greeted. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long."

"What time is it?" Maura stretched.

"Does it matter?"

"No," she answered truthfully, snuggling back to her spot on Jane.

Jane's arm cradled Maura's neck, their legs intertwined. Their position was a slight surprise due to how hot and sticky they were when they had fallen asleep.

Maura ran her foot along Jane's calf while the brunette lightly trailed her fingers over the blonde's shoulder, then down her side.

They were quiet for a moment.

"Can I ask you something?" Maura spoke, her voice rasped with sleep and satisfaction.

"Yeah."

"Where did you find that music?"

"With the oils. Jasper has a whole bunch of old CD mixes put together."

Maura made a face, "He has Kenny G in his massage mixes?"

"It was one song Maura," Jane blushed, "Besides, I couldn't find any Yo-yo Ma," she justified. Maura giggled. Jane stared in wonder, captivated by the sound.

"While Yo-yo Ma would have been nice," Maura began, "the ambience of spa music did add a little something."

"See," Jane said complacently.

"But," Maura quickly countered, tracing her finger along Jane's chest. "I'd still need comparative material." Her eyes danced mischievously.

"You think?" Jane quipped.

"Yes." Maura leaned forward and kissed her.

"Yeah?"

Maura giggled into the kiss and rolled on top of her. She pressed her tongue past Jane's lips.

_There was going to be a lot of data collecting in the future_, Jane thought, moaning into the kiss.

Maura's hands came to massage Jane's breasts; Jane wrapped her legs around her.

"I could get use to waking up like this," Jane said, running her hands across Maura's back, feeling her muscles flex.

Maura's lips quickly traveled down her neck, kissing and nipping as she went. The rush and tingle of arousal wiped away any remnants of sleep that lingered.

The detective arched as agile hands kneaded her perfectly.

"Mmm, me too," Maura rasped. She began moving lower, along the brunette's shoulder and chest, pushing away the thin sheet. She settled, her body pressing into Jane's slender frame, and began lavishing the tender breasts. Jane's legs opened wider but held the doctor in place.

Capturing an erect nipple in her mouth, Maura ran her tongue around it with listless urgency, savoring the texture. Jane moaned. She released the nub; which shined like freshly polished bronze, before manipulating it back into her mouth and sucking. The brunette's hands raked into uncombed tresses.

Looking down, Jane watched through hooded eyes as the blonde feasted upon her. She swallowed, arousal pulsing at her core. Maura shifted to the other breast and Jane bit her lip, one hand falling away as the other played with the waves.

In the quietness, the sound of Maura's mouth, their breathing, and the intermittent hiss of sheets did wonders, amplifying the anticipation and reality between the two.

Placing one last kiss to Jane's breast, Maura began her journey again, sliding lower, kissing the olive in her descent. Her hands came to the detective's thighs. She opened the woman before her, exposing the accomplishment of her oral endeavors, changing the angle of Jane's hips as she settled at her apex. Pressing her cheek to the lean thigh, Maura inhaled the brunette's scent. Jane dug her heel into the mattress in need, trying to keep her leg open.

Hazel fixated on the glistening flesh. Bringing her hand from the thigh, Maura swept her finger through the wetness. Thin, ebony eyebrows upturned as Jane grunted, the light touch only teasing her ache.

Hooking an arm beneath her thigh, Maura leaned forward and glided her tongue through the wetness. She hummed in delight, the flavor uniquely and completely Jane. She gave another lick. Jane groaned and arched her hips, seeking more pressure.

The unhurried laps came at a slow, even pace. Jane rocked her hips, meeting each one, her hand still immersed in gold. Maura lingered with each pass.

Jane's other hand reached out to grab the blonde. Frustrated by the lack of skin available, Jane pouted through a grunted moan.

"I need to touch you," the brunette rasped.

Maura looked up at her with dark eyes. She gave one more lick before pulling back. She tucked her outstretched legs and came to her knees. Biting her lip, she swung a leg over Jane in a manner the detective wouldn't mind witnessing again.

Draping herself backwards along the tall woman, the perfectly sculpted backside of the doctor came within Jane's grasp. Eyes wide, Jane took in the ample flesh that now rested on her.

She could smell Maura.

It took a moment for her motor functions to engage.

Running her hands down the expansion of skin, Jane grinned. Maura returned to her core.

Unable to see the woman's ministrations, Jane's fingers dug into Maura's back as she gasped in surprise. Her body adjusted to the sensation and she began exploring again.

The contours tickled against her flattened palms, where, every now and again, they would squeeze in appreciation to the talented tongue of the doctor.

As the tension in her abdomen grew, Jane hugged the blonde and arched. Maura had parted her folds and drew intricate patterns she couldn't figure out. She moaned loudly as Maura added two fingers.

"Oh, Maura."

The blonde licked and nipped, listening to the way Jane reacted as the detective twitched and thrust beneath her.

"Oh, God, Maura, I'm gonna...Maura," Jane began to pant.

"Yes, Maura. Maura, Yes!"

The brunette clung to the blonde as her body grew taut, her orgasm washing over her as she came in a raspy cry, tremors rocking her body.

She relaxed back to the mattress with a sated sigh, her hands caressing Maura as the blonde soothed her sensitive flesh.

Maura planted a simple kiss to Jane's thigh before she rolled herself off the detective.

Jane ran her hand along Maura's thigh and the blonde shuttered. Their eyes met.

Jane leaned forward and came to hover over her, straddling the blonde. Without saying a word, Jane bent down and nuzzled the crook of Maura's arm. Her nose and lips felt chilled compared to the heated skin they drew upon; the tiny hairs tickling her parted lips.

She continued up her arm, to her shoulder, until reaching the blonde's neck, where she began kissing, suckling, and biting.

Maura's hands wove themselves in the mussy mane that tickled her décolletage.

Jane continued up Maura's neck and jaw.

When she reached the blonde's lips, she teasingly swiped at them, yet never came to a full kiss.

"Jane," Maura whimpered, craning her neck trying to meet the fleeting lips.

Jane moved her leg between Maura's and pressed. She ran her hands up the doctor's arms and gently removed them from her hair. She kissed her palms and wrists before interlacing their fingers. Giving her leg a thrust, Maura's eyes lulled shut.

Dipping down, Jane lingered just out of reach once again, her eyes dancing all along Maura's face before finally meeting her in a heated kiss. She released one of Maura's hands and touched her face. Maura reached for her hip.

The kiss was slow, mimicking Jane's thrusts. She broke away and watched as the pleasure played on Maura's face.

"Jane," the blonde groaned.

She soothingly stroked her thumb against Maura's cheek.

"More," Maura moaned.

A grin tugged at the brunette's lips.

The warm mass of the detective suddenly vanished and then reappeared between her legs. The swiftness of Jane's movements caused Maura to quiver.

The hands were quick, sliding beneath her thighs and lifting her legs, slinging them over the detective's shoulders, her feet coming to rest against Jane's lats.

It was one press of Jane's tongue that told Maura she wasn't going to last long.

"Oh."

Jane's hands found Maura's breasts; Maura balled the sheets.

Up and down, back and forth, Jane's tongue went, collecting the delectable essence of the blonde.

"Jane," Maura whimpered, arching.

Closing over the doctor's swollen bud, Jane sucked and circled her tongue, her movement simple but effective. Maura's hands shot to Jane.

"Yes," she hissed.

Jane picked up her speed, now flicking back and forth over Maura's clit and sensitive flesh.

Maura arched, her abdomen fluttering.

"Jane," it started low, "Jane, Oh my, God, Jane." Maura continued to pant as the tension wound tighter.

"Jane, Oh, yes Jane. Ja-...Jaaaane!" Maura cried, shaking as she clutched the brunette in her grasp.

Jane removed herself from her new favorite oasis, licking her lips as she came to rest on top of Maura.

They engaged in a leisurely kiss before she settled into the crook of Maura's neck. Maura brought her hand to play with Jane's hair.

In a matter of moments, the two drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Suzie pulled a sheet of foil from the container and yanked the custom sheet free.

Tony, Stacy, and Carla strolled into the kitchen.

"Just getting started on lunch, Sis? You losing your edge?" Tony teased. Suzie smirked at his joke.

"It's roast for tonight."

Tony reached down and picked up Carla.

"'Where's your brother?'" he asked in Italian.

The little brunette shrugged, her braided pigtails danced on her shoulders.

As if Bruno knew his father's next course of action, the sounds of a seven-year old barreling down the stairs, and jumping the last three, echoed through the house.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he hollered to no one in particular, running past his family and to the backdoor.

"Where are you going?" Tony called after.

"To get Auntie Jane!" he said excitedly as he threw open the door.

Simultaneously, Suzie and Tony's eyes met and widened in panic.

"NO!" they shouted.

The synchronized command made Bruno stop in his tracks, having only made it three bounds onto the patio.

Stacy looked at the two confused as Tony handed her the child on his hip.

"Why not?" the boy asked confused, as his father stepped into the doorway.

"This is her vacation time," the next words took a moment to find. "You wouldn't want her waking you up at sunrise."

Bruno scrunched his face. "But it's not sunrise, Papà."

"I know," Tony came to kneel at his son's level. "It's a comparison."

* * *

Carla looked at Suzie. "Where's Maura?" she asked.

Suzie's eyes fell onto the blue irises of the girl's mother, which questioned in realization.

"She's out."

"Is she not coming to lunch?" Carla asked with sad eyes.

"I don't know, dear."

* * *

The young boy fidgeted, "But I was supposed to go with Angela."

Tony's brows furrowed.

The boy continued, "She said if I brushed my teeth and got my shoes on, I could help wake up Jane."

"So where's Angela?"

"At the cabin."

* * *

The _clunk_ of footsteps on the stairs and the porch gave awareness to Angela's presence; too bad they fell on deaf ears.

The porch door swung open with a _swish_.

"Janie, I know you want to sleep," she caught the door and slowly stepped into the space. "But come on! You're gonna mi-"

Angela stopped in her tracks as she stumbled upon the tangle of limbs, hair, and bum she hadn't seen since Jane's diaper days. Her eyes grew wide before she could turn herself around.

"Ahem!" she cleared her throat loudly.

The two stirred, disoriented by finding themselves backwards in bed. Jane craned her neck to discover the upside-down figure of her mother.

"MA!" Jane shrieked, grabbing the sheet and covering them. Maura ducked herself against Jane, more embarrassed for the brunette, than herself.

"When you two can, uh, your company is requested for lunch," Angela said.

There was an awkward pause.

"Anything else?" Jane growled.

Angela pressed her lips together and shook her head, "Hm-mm."

"Good. Goodbye mother."

Angela left the two and made her way back to the house.

Maura tried to hold her laughter.

Jane looked at her, "Oh, _this_ really isn't funny."

Maura just giggled harder.

* * *

At the door, Suzie greeted the expressionless woman.

"Angela?" Suzie asked concernedly.

Angela shrugged. "I've always wanted a doctor in the family," she said before looking to the knowing eyes of her cousin.

There was another pause.

"I better get grandkids."


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Maura parked her Prius at the end of the boulevard, lucky to have found a spot.

The town the two found themselves in, not too far over, catered to the vast needs of both locals and visitors alike. Storefronts of unique boutiques, hard to find shops, restaurants, and other goods lined the main street. The quaint thoroughfare encouraged those who drove past to stop and take a gander, while elaborate window displays beckoned pedestrians inside.

The street was alive with chattering people, leisurely strolling from one shop to the next. The weather was a perfect 72 degrees, with minimal cloud coverage, which permitted the appropriate summer attire individuals wore, including the two women stepping out of the car.

Maura, donned in a yellow sundress with a pair of navy heels, looked like she was stepping out of a photo shoot; she always did. An errant breeze caused her dress to dance as she approached the detective; whose conflicting emotions were a whirlwind of their own.

Jane wore an uncharacteristically, dare Maura say, fashionable, summer outfit. A navy cotton tank tucked into a pair of white linen shorts and a pair of sandals the blonde didn't know the detective owned, looked absolutely stunning on the slender, olive woman.

They both regarded each other behind a pair of sunglasses.

While they couldn't see each other's eyes, their body language gave themselves away.

Jane stood rooted in her spot, awestruck, admiring the blonde who approached her. Without hesitation, Maura entered her space and placed a hand to Jane's abdomen as she leaned in for a kiss.

Pulling back, Maura smiled.

"Now why can't you dress like this for work?" Maura asked teasingly.

Jane smirked behind her aviators, "Because these aren't my work clothes."

Maura gave a pouty glare that didn't go unnoticed by the detective. She leaned in again but refrained from kissing.

The sound of an eager child crossing behind them broke Jane from her trance. She clumsily stepped back, her arm quickly wrapping around the blonde for stability.

"We're already late," Jane said, releasing her hold on Maura.

"How late?"

"Uh, well, we we're suppose to meet everyone at ten."

"It's noon."

"Then we need to head to the restaurant," Jane said, motioning over her shoulder.

"Why did we need to be here at ten?"

"Uh," Jane shrugged, "for shopping."

Maura's mouth fell open in aghast.

"What?!" she shrieked, "I could have gone shopping?!"

"Shh," Jane hushed, stepping back into the blonde's space.

Maura lowered her voice to an angry stage whisper, "You said nothing about shopping."

"What?" Jane retorted, "It wasn't like you were against the other activities."

"We _slept_ all morning," the blonde clarified.

"Well, not all morning," Jane said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Maura gave a huff and growled. "If it hadn't been for your mother, we would have missed lunch too."

"Oh my God!" Jane covered her face with her hands as the memory, which had left her sometime between their shower and morning fashion show, flooded back. She gasped and grabbed Maura's wrists.

"Do you think she's told everyone?"

Maura looked at her confused.

"Why? Are you ashamed?" There was hurt evident in Maura's voice.

"No! I'm not ashamed. I'm just not looking forward to the teasing," her voice fell, plagued by the past.

"Jane," Maura said sweetly, "I think you are overreacting. I haven't heard them make one rude remark."

She looked at Maura; the blonde did make a point.

"Now come on," the doctor said, stepping back and extending her hand, "take me to lunch."

Despite her anxiousness, Jane gave her a small smile, grabbed the hand and walked, hand-in-hand, down the street.

* * *

As they came through another crosswalk, Maura could feel the vibration of Jane's phone in her purse.

"Are we close? I think they are trying to get a hold of you." Maura said coming to a stop just beyond the next storefront. Reluctantly she released Jane's hand and dug through her purse.

"Maura, it's just right-"

"Janie!" Angela's voice called from a few storefronts down. The two women looked up, contrasting expressions on each face.

Maura waved pleasantly and began walking forward; Jane rolled her eyes and begrudgingly made her way to her mother.

Angela greeted the two, ignoring the tension her morning faux pas had created between her and her daughter.

"I was worried, maybe you weren't going to remember where it was," Angela said. "They've had to expand since last time we were here." She ushered them in the restaurant's entrance. "Helena's brother and sister are here."

Jane stiffened as the three made their way inside. She didn't know what to expect nor was she ready for anything she _could_ foresee. She just prayed Angela hadn't told everyone about her and Maura.

* * *

The authentic, Italian restaurant's air conditioning welcomed them with a cool breeze as they made their way back to the larger family section.

Before rounding the corner, Jane pushed her mother into a small server's station as the blonde disappeared out of sight.

"Ouch, Janie stop it!"

"Ma," Jane tried to speak in a hushed tone, "Listen, Ma I gotta know-"

"Janie stop it," Angela looked past her daughter.

"Ma, please."

"Please what?"

Jane's plea of,_ "Don't say anything," _was cut off by a server who stepped into the space. The poor girl jumped, surprised by the women standing there.

"Sorry," Angela apologized and stepped out of the space.

"Whatever it is Jane, it can wait," she said and disappeared around the corner.

Jane flexed her arms in frustration. "Ma wait, Ma. Ma-aura, hi."

The doctor suddenly appeared before the brunette. Maura cocked her head to the side, her lips in a thin line.

"You're really upset about this," the blonde said with hurt feelings; _us_, is what she meant.

"No, I'm not," Jane argued.

"Then come sit with me." Maura grabbed her arm and pulled her along. With a shrug, Jane moved her elbow free and gave a polite smile to the bunch.

At the end of the table, Helena, Jack and two others stood to greet the detective and doctor.

"Hello, hello!" Helena's sister greeted the brunette, kissing her cheeks. "Look at you! You must be fighting them off with a stick."

Jane could feel the pent-up laughter, which remained silenced, behind her.

"It's great to see you Dotty," Jane said and turned to the tall man at the woman's side, "Rick, wonderful to see you too."

"And this," Helena turned to the blonde, "this is Dr. Maura Isles."

The doctor greeted the two and took her seat.

Jane's leg began bouncing as soon as she scooted to the table.

"The two of you must be terribly overworked, sleeping all this time," Dotty said.

Maura gave her a soft smile.

"Mm, yes," Jane said snidely, "terribly overworked and underpaid."

The feeling of Maura's hand sliding down her thigh and resting on her knee jarred the brunette from her flustered state. She looked to the shorter woman.

"Shh, be nice," Maura mouthed before giving Jane's knee a reassuring squeeze.

"I hope you don't mind," Helena said, nodding to the servers approaching the table, "we already ordered."

The plate presented to the two women matched their personal preferences exactly.

Angela leaned forward, "I didn't know how long you were going to be."

Jane couldn't help but grin.

"That was very thoughtful of you Angela," Maura said.

"Yeah, thanks Ma," Jane added, her voice now clement.

Glee spread across Angela's face.

The last bit of apprehension to conversation left the brunette and they were able to enjoy each other's company.

* * *

Before Jane knew it, lunch was over and the group stood at the door. They admired the artwork on the walls as they waited for those who made a trip to the restroom.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Angela said, riffling through one of her bags.

"I got you these," she presented Jane with a wrapped package, complete with a bow.

"I helped pick them out," Suzie chimed in.

"Aw, jeez, Ma, thanks," Jane said before passing the box to Maura, who placed it for safe keeping in her purse.

Angela shrugged and added, "It's the least I could do after, ya know, what happened."

"What happened?" Bruno eagerly asked.

The detective froze.

"Uh." She glanced at Maura, who gave an unhelpful shrug.

"Weeeell," Angela dragged trying to find a substitute story.

"Did something happen at your sleepover?" Bruno shouted.

The adults, aside from Angela and Suzie, all simultaneously looked from the boy to the two, red-faced women.

Jane's heart stopped. She looked from the small boy to the other adults, various expressions on their faces.

"Bruno," Tony said in a low voice.

Words escaped the brunette.

"Right," she finally said, "I'm just gonna," she jabbed her thumb over her shoulder, "yeah." She turned and left out the door.

All eyes followed the lanky detective until the door closed.

Maura turned, all eyes resting on her.

"Would you excuse us?" she said politely and followed suit.

Angela let out a long exhale.

Tony leaned into Suzie and spoke under his breath, "So...girlfriend?"

Suzie nudged him with her elbow.

* * *

Jane ran her hand through her hair as she continued past the storefronts.

"Jane," Maura called after her, "Jane!"

The blonde finally made it to the woman.

"I don't even know what that was, Maura," Jane said, slowing her pace, "and I don't really care to find out for a while either."

Maura grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"Maura-"

The doctor crashed her lips against the brunette's, silencing her. She purposefully wove her hands into the thick locks and slid her tongue into Jane's mouth. She pulled the woman against her.

Jane stumbled forward, surprised by Maura's assertiveness, and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

Maura didn't let up.

The display wasn't lost on the few who passed.

Maura's tongue danced masterfully, which elicited a moan from Jane, causing the brunette to relinquish her surprise. She began kissing back, gripping Maura's hips and seeking her share of taste.

A boisterous round of applause erupted across the street. A car honked.

Maura released her with a smack, and giggled, proud of her ability to capture the brunette's attention.

"Quite the show, Dr. Isles," Jane rasped.

"Should we give them an encore performance?" Maura teased, running her hand down the middle of Jane's chest.

The svelte fingers wove themselves in honey. With gentle persuasion, their lips met again.

Hoots and hollers added to the new round of applause as their kiss continued.

Jane broke away breathlessly.

"Now that I have your attention," Maura said, "we are going to have some couple's time."

Jane gazed at her with dark eyes.

"And since we are here, I'm taking you shopping."

"Aww," Jane's shoulders slumped forward and her hands fell from Maura's hair.

"No, do not 'aww,' me Jane," she mimicked before continuing, "If you're good, I might give you another fashion show."

Jane gave her a challenging stare.

"Of my lingerie."

"Where to first?"

* * *

Jane found herself in the third clothing boutique, after the stop at the shoe store on the corner. She carried her own bag and two of Maura's, while the blonde carried two of her own. At least this shop had water, with lemon slices, and cookies for the customers.

The redhead, close to their age, greeted them and offered to hold their bags while they browsed the shop. Both thanked the woman and with free hands grabbed water- Jane, a cookie too.

The boutique housed an array of items of various fabrics, styles and patterns. Jane was sure whatever Maura hadn't found in the other shops, she'd find in here.

"My name's Michelle, let me know if you need anything." The redhead gave them a courteous smile and busied herself with something at the register.

"Thank you." Jane took a bite of her cookie.

"Don't make crumbs everywhere," Maura said in a whisper.

The brunette retaliated by shoving the remainder of the cookie in her mouth.

"Cute," Maura said in a flat, repulsed tone, adverse to Jane's childish antics when the detective grew frustrated, tired, uncomfortable, or, in this case, bored. She turned her back to Jane and began looking through the racks.

The brunette settled in behind, surveying the items Maura touched, shaking her head and making faces as the blonde intermittently pulled articles off the rack.

"This would look striking on you," Maura said, pulling a red cotton dress from its hidden place.

"When would I wear it?" Jane questioned in a snarky voice.

"When I have you for dinner," Maura spat, exasperated, and placed the dress back.

"Would you be less antsy if you sat down?" Maura asked without diverting her gaze from the clothing.

Jane shrugged.

"Michelle," Maura called out.

"Yes Miss?"

"Is there a place for my partner to sit down?"

"Whoa, 'partner', really?" Jane remarked, "Suddenly we're...working?"

"Well what would you prefer: Detective, Sweetie, Girlfriend, Lover, Mistress?" Maura let the syllables slide on her lips. She glanced at Jane.

The two women a few racks over looked up.

Jane blushed; Maura raised her eyebrows, waiting for her to answer.

"I don't know," Jane said troubled.

"Well, why don't you think about it while you're sitting."

"Why don't you follow me, Detective," Michelle said softly. Jane followed her to the fitting room alcove.

Maura gave herself a pat on the back.

While it wasn't the gentlest ease into conversation about their relationship change, Maura figured she'd give a hardy shove and have Jane tread in those waters; the detective did do better when she completely immersed herself in something. It was needed; after all, it was going to be a pressing topic once they returned to the house.

Jane followed the redhead and came to the sitting area, across from the fitting rooms.

"Would you like another water, Detective?"

"Rizzoli."

"I beg your pardon," the redheads voice still soft.

"Detective, Jane Rizzoli." She gave a nod with her head, "Dr. Maura Isles. But were not working so Jane and Maura is fine."

Michelle nodded.

"And yes, I would like another water."

"Certainly."

Jane looked about the space when the woman left.

The couch welcomed her comfortably. The quiet, tucked-away area was perfect for her to gather her thoughts. She stared blankly at herself in the mirror on the opposite wall.

"Here you are," Michelle's voice interrupted her.

"Thank you."

* * *

Maura continued slowly through the racks. A few items rested in her arms. She made her way around a corner and stumbled upon a plethora of lingerie. She eyed the pieces of lace and silk.

Approaching the first table, she allowed her hand to reach out and finger the material, trying to imagine how it would feel against Jane's skin.

"Would you like me to get you a room started?"

Maura jerked her hand away, afraid the woman could see her impure thoughts. She cleared her throat and turned.

"Yes please."

Michelle extended her hand. "I would get the black... for her," she said as she took the hangers. "And for you, the emerald." A sly grin tugged at the redhead's lips before she turned and headed back to the fitting rooms.

* * *

Jane shifted on the couch once again, her bouncing leg now overly irritating.

The blonde spoke from behind the curtain.

"Even though you weren't the best, you were able to keep your tantrums to a minimum. So I thank you."

"Excuse me?" Jane scoffed, offended. She could feel Maura roll her eyes.

The curtain parted with a tiny swish and the doctor stepped into view.

Jane curled her lip, "Don't you already have something like that?"

"Not this length."

Jane scratched behind her ear. Maura returned to her room.

"You didn't see anything you liked?" Maura asked.

Jane's thoughts drifted to the blonde. She gave a hypnotized chuckle.

"Besides that," Maura added.

"The shoes I got, they're nice."

"They are."

"How many more things do you have left, Maura?"

"Just a few more, Jane. I really wish you would get that dress," Maura said.

"Only if you meant what you said," the brunette countered.

"What did I say?" Maura asked as she stepped out in another dress, this one a blue scoop neck.

Jane immediately shook her head, her eyes trailing along the division of flesh and fabric.

"No to the dress or no you won't tell me?" Maura asked.

"No to the dress."

Maura gave a disappointed pout before facing the mirror. Jane was right; the dress was a no.

"I'm gonna get the red one," Maura said over her shoulder.

"Only if you meant what you said."

One impeccably groomed eyebrow rose on Maura's face. "Didn't I just say I was getting it?"

Jane's gaze darkened. Maura smirked and disappeared once again.

"Don't tease me," Jane lowered her voice.

"I'm not," came Maura's reply.

Jane's breath hitched. She needed more water. Leaning forward, she rested her forearms on her thighs and took a deep breath.

"_Seriously, where is more water." _she silently commanded to the floor.

"Okay, what about this?" The curtain parted and Jane looked up.

The detective's mouth fell open as she stopped breathing. She nearly swallowed her tongue.

The emerald corset hugged the blonde in the most seductive way, cupping the ample bosom, and taunting Jane with it. The ribbing glided perfectly along Maura's body and hips, while the black lace and trim added a texture that beckoned to be touched. The black garter straps attached to a pair of black nylon stockings. It was an intricate yet sensual piece of art.

The blonde was glad she had opted for the black thong today.

Jane finally took a deep inhale as she leaned up. She let out a long exhale as she slumped back against the couch, her hands rubbing down her thighs as they opened.

"You don't like?" Maura teased.

Jane nodded her head, mouth still agape. She squeezed her thighs together.

Maura turned away and evaluated herself in the mirror, running her hands over her hips.

Jane watched, wide-eyed, as the doctor's hands danced along her body as she struck poses in the mirror.

Guided by want, Jane stood and sauntered to the blonde. Maura watched her in the mirror.

"I thought you'd like it," she pouted.

Closer, Jane came until she rested against Maura's backside, her eyes greedily taking in every inch of skin and fabric.

Maura arched her back and pressed into Jane.

The vision of watching them in the mirror, with her hand buried in Maura's panties, flashed across the brunette's mind. Knowing the blonde, that thought was currently foremost on Maura's mind as well.

She grabbed Maura's hips.

The doctor ground against her. Jane squeezed her hips, her head lolling forward.

Maura did it again.

"This...is teasing."

* * *

**Author's note: It's a pretty rough chapter, but I'll make revisions, PM me if need be! The next chapter will shed some light on Jane's behavior.**


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: A little heavier chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 11_

Shakily, Jane's hands found purchase of the corset bodice and allowed Maura's backside to dance against her.

Maura exhaled in delight, grabbing the detective's hands and wrapping them around her. She began swaying them back and forth, slowing the rise of anticipation.

Pressing her face into the waves of gold, Jane inhaled as the wisps tickled her cheeks. She planted a kiss to the blonde's neck and then rested her chin on Maura's shoulders, watching in the mirror as they gently swayed.

"How is everything going for you ladies?" Michelle asked, unscathed by the intimacy between the women.

The third entity in the mirror startled the detective, causing her to rip herself from Maura's grasp, as if the blonde had suddenly burst into flames. She took several steps back, bringing a hand to her head, and froze. Maura turned, unsettled by Jane's behavior. The brunette looked at her, mumbled some excuse and disappeared from the space.

Maura frowned as she watched Jane leave.

She shouldn't have been surprised or hurt by the brunette's sudden actions. Maura already knew Jane's attitude towards intimacy and sex. Jane was a private person, in all aspects of her life, so being caught canoodling her girlfriend, who wore a corset and panties, wouldn't be up there on Jane's "To Do" list. Maura _knew_ this, yet as she watched the brunette flee around the corner, she felt the twinge of neglect; a feeling with which Maura was all too familiar, a feeling that ripped the petite woman's heart to shreds.

The corners of Maura's mouth quivered in a downturned curve and her eyebrows creased as she choked back the tears of pain.

She swallowed, quickly burying the surfacing emotion and looked at the woman in the mirror. "Just give me a moment," Maura said, voice low.

The redhead gave an understanding nod and excused herself.

Taking a deep breath, Maura lifted her chin before slipping back into the fitting room and changing into her dress.

* * *

At the register, Maura paid for her things as Jane stood outside, all other packages in hand.

"I'm sorry," Michelle added after the formalities of the transaction.

"It's not your fault," Maura said and gave her a downturned smile as she signed the electronic pad.

As she took hold of the strings of the new bag, the package felt heavy, heavier than it should, as if it carried the added weight of the fitting room occurrence.

Exiting the shop, Maura put on her sunglasses, more for her emotional sake- because the storefronts now casted a shadow on the sidewalk.

Jane bit at her lower lip, completely unsure of what to say.

They walked to the car in silence... and remained that way during the ride back to the house.

Jane kept her attention out the window and her hands in her lap. She hid behind her aviators and absentmindedly stroked the scar on her palm as she chewed her bottom lip. Feelings, many conflicting feelings, swirled within her.

Maura kept her attention on the road and hands firmly gripped to the steering wheel. Her mouth remained a thin line, aside from the corners that pulled, almost unnoticeably, down. She let out a large exhale through her nose, one of frustration and mental exhaustion.

She drove down the driveway, threw the car into park, and leaned back in her seat.

There was a lapse of silence, neither of them moved.

She briefly looked at Jane with disappointment before she opened her door and stepped out. Jane followed suit.

Even while they gathered their packages, they remained silent. An uneven tension lingered in the air as they walked.

Opening the front door, they were greeted by the sound of chatter flowing from the kitchen.

Jane, who had carried the bulk of shopping bags, set them by the stairs and began making her way down the hall.

"Jane," Maura called, both exasperated and perturbed, as she untangled the packages from her hands.

The brunette kept marching on.

"Hey Jane," Suzie greeted cheerfully as the detective strode through the kitchen.

The delightful mirth that floated in the air immediately sank to the floor when Jane offered no response in return, other than the sharp, quick stride of her sandals against the floor.

Several pairs of eyes watched as the brunette made her way through the glass door before Maura even entered the kitchen.

"Jane!" Maura called again, her voice quivering with the unshed tears.

She stopped in the doorframe, the sight of the brunette still briskly walking away from her, pulled at her already bleeding heart.

"Ja-" Maura choked as she forcibly kept the sob at bay.

The group, which had been patiently waiting for the two women's return in order to continue with the festivities of the 4th, froze.

Suddenly the storm of emotions that brewed inside the blonde exploded.

"DAMN IT JANE!" She screamed with such desolateness, the guttural extension of Jane's name would leave her voice hoarse. Every fiber in her body tensed as the scream burned her throat.

Jack, Tony, Alberto, and Angela shot from their chairs while Suzie, Stacy and Helena took the children to the other side of the house.

As Jack caught the crumpling doctor in the door, Tony burst passed and after the detective.

Angela enveloped the sobbing blonde in her arms, brushing her hair out of her face and squeezing a little harder, instinctually trying to hold Maura's heart together, as only a mother could.

The way Maura had screamed Jane's name paralyzed the detective, as it brought forth the past memories of her own childhood. The pain, the torment, the fear, the anger, the guilt all surfaced from the brunette as she stood there, shaking, tears welling in her eyes, mouth agape. The very pain she had experienced as a child, as an adolescent, the pain she never wanted to inflect on another person, now spilt from the woman she loved, and all because of her doing.

Tony continued at the brunette. "Jane," he called, stern and questioning, with an edge of compassion, but mostly stern. "What did you do to her?"

The accusatory hiss of Tony's question severed the remaining hold Jane had on her body and she fell to her knees.

Suddenly the brunette could hear Sister Winifred hissing her name in the same accusatory, disappointed, tone. She could hear the taunting chant "Roly-poly Rizzoli" from the schoolyard and feel the shoves she long received as she walked down the halls. She felt the consternating pull and push between her faith and her own mind. The memory of Tommy coming home with a black eye and asking their mother what a 'fag' was flashed before her. Joking quips from her family added to the looping soundtrack in her mind.

Pressing her hands to her ears, Jane tried to make everything stop but she could still hear the muddled voices of the past. She squeezed her eyes shut, grimacing as she began rocking.

The malice rasp, "_You're gonna feel a little pinch, Doctor," _echoed in Jane's mind as the faint scent of Hoyt pervaded her senses. She began screaming.

Tony, horrified by the unexpected emotion, quickly ran to her side and tried to calm her.

"Jane, look at me," he tried, "Jane look at me!" his voice growing. He grabbed at her wrist.

"Don't you touch me!" Jane screamed, lost somewhere between the past and present. She jerked violently away.

"Jane, Stop it!" Tony hollered in concern, reaching for the detective once again.

The way Tony screamed and grabbed at her a second time triggered the repressed anger and fear that had lived inside the detective for years.

She grabbed at Tony's wrists and gave a powerful shove, hissing through clenched teeth, "I said don't touch me!" Jane's eyes ignited with a fiery stream of emotions, primarily anger, as she looked at the man in front of her.

He, mistakenly, fought back and pulled a hand free. When his wrist left her grasp, Jane balled her fist and gave a hard swing across her body.

The solid contact to his left temple shook the man, but didn't stop him.

"Jane what happened?!" Tony asked, his voice normal.

"Nobody's gonna hurt Maura!" Jane hissed as she thought back to the fateful day Charles Hoyt stood over the blonde's paralyzed body on the prison hospital bed.

She wrestled Tony for control, who found the arm that had administered the punch.

"You're hurting her!" Tony shouted. Jane heaved herself forward, pushing the man to the ground. She pinned her cousin down, a knee coming to rest on his chest, his hand pinned under Jane's rage.

"Don't you say that!" Jane yelled in his face, tears burning her eyes.

"You're the only one hurting her, Jane!" Tony offered back.

Massive hands pulled the brunette off the man on the ground and into a hug. She fell limp as Tony's words, and the arms behind, enveloped her. She began crying and immediately countered with a heart wrenching," But I love her."

The weight lifted from her chest at her admission.

Alberto sat on the ground, Jane wrapped in his arms as Tony sat up, all three breathing heavily.

Tony watched as the burning fury within the brunette's eyes cooled to a remorseful, tear-glimmering gaze.

"I love her so much, it scares me," she said, her voice now soft. A tear escaped her eye and trailed down her face. "It makes me feel like my whole life was a lie."

Tony looked at her, his brows creasing slightly. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"That everything I fought against is a lie, and that everyone else is right," Jane got lost in her confession. "That I am a disgrace, shameful... an abomination, a waste of space, a ruthless, greasy, slick talking, controlling dyke. That God hates me and that I'm broken, and that I'm a sinner." Her right arm waved and fell to the ground in an exasperated manner. "How can feeling this great about someone be so inherently wrong?"

It was Alberto's turn to frown in sadness. Sure, he'd known about how hard it had been for Jane being the oldest, setting the examples, living live first, immersing herself in the Catholic faith, but he hadn't known just how much.

"Is this why you're always so hot and cold with her when others are around?"

Jane nodded her head slowly before justifying with, "You know, 'do not let your left hand know what your right hand is doing.'"

Alberto gave a chuckle, "That's not really..." he said, shaking his head. He meant it in a reassuring way. "When was the last time you went to church?"

"Uh, hhmhpmmm," Jane mumbled.

"That a side," Alberto continued, "there is not one person in this household that would have anything negative to say to, or about, you and Maura."

Jane swallowed.

Tony spoke, "Any jest, past or present, was meant to bring light to you. It's really not hard to miss the way you look at each other."

"Or the way you care for each other," Alberto added.

"You two even share these idiosyncrasies," Tony said, "it's like the two of you were made for each other. And if that's a sin, there is something seriously flawed with the universe."

"I've really hurt her," Jane commented, alluding to Maura's breakdown. "She's fragile, when it comes to love," Jane added, staring off at a patch of grass. "What do I do?" She asked, ebony eyebrows upturned, as she looked at Tony.

"Apologize," he answered. "Tell her what's going on in your mind, have conversation, communicate. Tell her everyday that you love her, how amazing she is and how wonderful she makes you feel; how much better your life is with her in it."

Jane gave a small smile.

"And then you have amazing make-up sex and fall asleep in each other's arms."

Jane blushed and dropped her head. She actually laughed, tittering air through her nose.

"You cherish everyday together," Alberto spoke, "and know that not everything is going to be roses, but having each other will get you through anything."

"She deserves more than just words," Jane said, thankful of the two men.

"Well right now words are all you have," Alberto said. "As for later, I have an idea."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: As the story draws closer to an end, I thank you for reading. But now is not the time for sappy 'thank you's' and 'goodbyes,' so without further 'adieus'...

* * *

_Chapter 12_

In the living room, Maura sat on the couch, fumbling a cool, damp cloth. Angela sat closely next to her, a hand on her knee, patiently and silently comforting the blonde woman. Jack, who had gotten them some water, sat on the couch across from the two. The doctor, embarrassed by her outward display of emotion, calmly engaged in the few deep-breathing techniques.

The back glass door opened and the three on the couches lifted their gaze to the kitchen.

The tension was suddenly palpable as Alberto, Tony, and Jane made their way through the kitchen and towards the seated individuals in the other room.

The second shift happened when Angela noticed the red stinger to Tony's temple.

"Oh no!" Angela shouted, jumping from the couch and coming to the man.

"Alberto, get him some ice," she said, bringing her hands to his cheeks, turning his head to inspect it. She shot an appalled look to the brunette. "You did this?"

Jane regarded her mother sheepishly for a moment before her line of vision met Maura's on the couch. She felt ashamed.

"It wasn't completely unprovoked," Tony defended.

They looked at him.

"Hoyt, you said?" Tony asked the detective.

Jane, who was looking at the floor, closed her eyes and gave a nod.

"Janie," Angela said mournfully. Jane shook her head, stopping her mother. She didn't want to talk about it, she wasn't going to; now was not the time.

Alberto handed Tony an ice pack.

"It shouldn't bruise," he reassured the women. "It was just a clout. A very well executed clout, but..." Tony gave a shrug.

Angela gave a sigh before informing the men that the women and children waited out front in the cars. She paused before addressing Jane.

"Do you want to clean yourself up and if you're still feeling up to a picnic and fireworks, join us?" She asked in a soft, motherly tone.

"I, uh," Maura spoke from the couch, "can drive you...us, once you're ready."

Everyone looked around at each other, checking to affirm the proposed decision. When none objected, the men, along with Angela left the two alone.

When the front door closed, neither of the women moved from their spot. Jane still stood, shifting in the threshold, while Maura sat, perched on the couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Maura asked softly.

"No," Jane answered. Maura felt dejected.

"But I need to," Jane continued, looking at the crushed woman.

Maura simply nodded.

Jane sighed heavily and out of edginess, rubbed at her sore knuckles.

"Let me see," Maura gestured, reaching out to the standing woman.

"It's nothing," Jane said as she slowly made her way to the doctor.

She came to sit next to the blonde.

Gingerly, Maura inspected the detective's sturdy yet fragile hand. She took time to thoroughly examine Jane's knuckles, cradling it so she could maneuver it without further injury.

"Any sharp pain?" Maura asked.

"No," Jane shook her head.

"Can you wiggle your fingers?"

Jane did.

"Make a fist?"

Jane did.

"Minor contusion," Maura noted, "I'll get some ice," she said as she looked up into remorseful dark irises.

Jane just stared incredulously at the woman. "No," Jane shook her head, "don't, I don't need you getting anything." She continued shaking her head, her lower lip quivered.

"Okay," Maura returned. Absentmindedly, she began stroking the skin under her thumb.

"I had a flashback of Hoyt standing over you and I just lost it," Jane explained.

"I'm afraid I'm just a disappointment," came forwardly from the detective's mouth.

Maura's thumb stopped. "Oh."

With a big sigh Jane continued, "Growing up Catholic does things to you."

Another sigh.

"For some people good things, for others, well, they can get tired. Half of my graduating class turned their back on the religion. The values and, and rules that come with it... if you don't get the chance to- or want to- explore what's outside that circle," Jane gestured, making a circle with her hands, "it becomes the marker of what's right and wrong."

Maura listened.

"On the inside, commandments; 'thou shall not steal, honor thy mother and father', mass attendance, confession, prayer, moral standards. And outside..."

"Questioning of a higher power, disobedience...science," Maura filled the silence.

Jane gave a downturned smirk," Well." Her hands dropped to her lap and shrugged. "I've been trying to do a lot of justifying and sorting of my circle." Jane said. Maura rolled her thumb over her own index finger.

"I love you," Jane said, her hands coming to Maura's knee. "And how I've been treating you the past few days is not lovingly. It's not fair and so I apologize."

Maura covered Jane's hands and spoke, "I forgive you and I love you. I understand we're different and we're at different points, of our own personal journey, Jane. Maybe," she looked down at their hands, "maybe we need to slow things down, perhaps _I_ should be the one to slow down. I shouldn't have pushed you-"

"You didn't," Jane quickly interjected. "Maura I'm stubborn, and, and self-reliant, and I like to figure out things for myself. I don't want my faith, or my family, or strangers influencing me, I guess I needed more time to re-sort my circle."

"Then I will give you time, for the both of us."

Jane's shame lifted and a micro-grin jumped on the corners of her mouth as she looked at the ever-patient woman.

"As for the future," the blonde continued, "you can talk to me whenever; and I hope you do."

The micro-expression became a full-blown smile, laced with a twinge of unworthiness. She leaned in for a kiss but Maura turned her head.

"I'll respect your needs, if you respect mine," Maura informed.

The doctor's emotions weren't just a switch she could turn on and off. Not having a clear, distinct boundary of her and Jane's relationship would easily short-circuit the woman's emotional capacity and that was not something she wanted to experience; again.

Jane regarded her with a comprehensive nod, her face even.

"Now," Maura started, "why don't we both freshen up and reconvene in the foyer in 20 minutes and then go enjoy some barbeque and fireworks, okay?" She looked down at Jane's knuckles and brought them to her lips, where she placed a gentle kiss against the protuberance of bone.

"One for the road," Maura said. Jane's heart melted a little.

* * *

The short ride to the park allotted the two a little extra conversation, nothing too intrusive, but nothing mundane either. Jane had even opened Maura's door and driven, natural Jane behavior, which now carried a chivalrous intent. It made Maura feel special.

Parking the Prius at the end of the row, the two stepped into the evening sun.

In the distance, children ran about, squealing in delight, engaged a game of tag. Adults filled the covered patio area, some stood, some sat in lawn chairs, others at benches. Close by was a line of tables offering a plethora of holiday cuisine Maura would shamefully eye- even though the acclaimed homemade pie still had the store tag adhesive residue on the container.

The two fell into stride, step for step, as they made their way across the grass, and without fail, bumped into each other. Maura looked over to the brunette, who shot a nervous glance under her aviators. When Maura gave a cutesy grin, a smile spread across Jane's face. She reached for the doctor's hand, interlacing their fingers as they walked. Maura felt bubbly.

As they approached the group, heads turned and greeted them with smiles.

Suzie stood from her chair and reached out for them. "Come, come," she called, "let me introduce you to everyone."

Jane gave Maura's hand a squeeze before releasing it for the obligatory greetings of others.

With polite, genuine smiles, firm handshakes with head nods, the detective and medical examiner met the local neighbors. The individuals shared stories about which children belonged to them, pointing to a bobbling head or two as the children continued to run about. They even showed the Bostonians their pictures.

Jane had removed her sunglasses to look at the phone's screen as a woman swiped through annual family photos.

Maura engaged in a dialogue with an older gentleman about a pain in his shoulder and offered the traditional rest, elevation, ice, and stretch treatment.

As Jane stood by the woman she just met, she stole a glance over to the blonde.

The way the setting sun illuminated the doctor's curls, made her look like a descended angel, an angel of joy.

Maura glanced up and met Jane's gaze. She gave a warm smile, one that made Jane's pull a little tighter on her face before both returned to her conversation.

"You must grab a plate!" One of the women offered after she finished her latest recount of home renovation. "What would you like to drink?"

"Beer?" Maura shrugged before looking at Jane, whose lips smirked.

"Sure thing! Stan, can you get two beers please?" The man whom the woman asked nodded his head, opened the cooler and pulled out two bottles.

"Some of New Hampshire's best," he commented before using his bottle opener.

"Thank you," Jane said as she took both in her hand. She motioned with her head to the blonde, "I got our seat picked out."

They walked onto the grass and through the throng of people that now gathered off the covered patio area, food in hand. Coming to her family's section, Jane stepped aside and presented the picnic blanket to Maura.

"Here we are," Jane said, allowing Maura to choose her spot before coming next to her. With thoughtful ease, Maura bent to her knees and sat down on the blanket, modest while in her dress. Jane just sat down.

They sat Indian style, eating from their plates.

"That's a lot of sugar," Maura commented at the three different dessert options the brunette had on her plate, as she cut at her slice of ham.

"I'm on vacation okay," Jane quipped, grabbing her burger. "Besides, it's not everyday I get to have Diana's delicious French Silk pie.

"And the chocolate covered bacon?"

"Do not even question the sanctity of the chocolaty bacon goodness," Jane said.

"But did you have to get the two brownies?" Maura teased.

"Well, one of them was for you, but with your comments about my food, now you don't get one."

"Uh," Maura scoffed.

"I saw how you eyed it up there," Jane said as she took a bite of her burger.

Maura reached out for the perfectly gooey square of chocolate.

"Ah-ah," Jane said with her mouth full, pulling her plate from Maura's grasp. "Finish dinner first."

"You did not," Maura said in a jokingly chide tone.

Jane winked at her, taking a swig of her chilled, tawny beer. Maura lightheartedly narrowed her eyes as she took a bite of her ham, trying desperately to remain stoic. She was doing a good job at it too until they were interrupted by the dazzling fire of a sparkler.

"Auntie Jane!" Carla breathlessly shouted as she approached the blanket, "Aunt Maura, look!" The bright eyes of the small child glimmered as she made the sparkler dance and twirl before her.

"Wow!" Jane said excitedly.

"You think this is something, I can do it with two!"

"Two!" Jane responded with the same enthusiasm as the girl.

"Yeah! Come on, Jane!"

"Carla, dear," Stacy piped in, "Jane and Maura are eating their dinner. They'll join you when they finish okay?"

"Okay!" The little girl took off and let out a squeal of delight.

"I probably shouldn't have let her have that second cookie," Stacy commented to the women.

"Her actual second cookie or the second cookie you know about?" Jane joked.

Stacy made a face, "It would explain Bruno's complaints about not getting one."

The three women laughed.

The presentation of a beer over her shoulder caused Jane to look up.

There stood Tony, his hand out stretched. Jane's face fell. He noticed, so he turned his head to the side, "See, it's fine. How are the knuckles?"

"Sore," Jane answered. "You shouldn't have got me this," she said, reluctantly taking the bottle from him.

"Oh it's not for you. It's for your lady," he nodded to Maura. Jane looked over to the blonde who gave a shrugged and a grin, proud that she was on her second bottle and grateful for the recognition.

Jane couldn't help but smile. _That's hot_, she noted to herself.

"How's everything tasting?" he asked.

Jane rolled her eyes in delight. "Some of the best food I've had."

"The meat's fresh, the butcher down the way always manages to out do himself," Tony said, sitting down in the chair next to Stacy.

"You want a bite?" Jane asked, holding the burger up to Maura. The blonde paused and eyed the detective.

While not typically one to be fed, Maura understood the gesture was out of mutual respect, not one of a doting since of dominance.

Slowly, Maura leaned forward and, without breaking eye contact, took a bite from the perfectly cooked and tender meat.

_Now that was hot_. Jane swallowed.

Maura leaned back and chewed. Her eyes closed as she took pleasure in the taste that coated her tongue and moaned.

Tony and Stacy both glanced at each other, a knowing smile on their lips, before turning their attention to the children at play.

Jane just stared, captivated, as Maura finished her bite before reaching out to wipe a drop of juice that lingered on the corner of her mouth. Maura lifted her chin and allowed her lips to part, subtly offering to be Jane's napkin. The brunette vacillated between taking Maura up on her offer and licking the juice off of herself. The doctor helped her decide, as she took hold of her wrist and brought the thumb to her mouth.

It wasn't sexual, like Jane thought it would be, it was a very sensual, almost caring, gesture that made her heart do a little somersault. The interaction only lasted a second or two before Maura removed the thumb and let go of Jane's wrist.

Intently, the blonde looked down to her plate and pulled a grape from the stem. "These grapes are delicious too," she prefaced as she held the firm, violet fruit to the detective.

It was Jane's turn to eye her. Her memory of the apple on the porch flooded her senses. Her pulse drowned out the sound of fireworks. The thought of prying eyes didn't plague her mind as the agile fingers of the doctor presented the fruit closer and closer to her now parting lips.

The grape disappeared into her mouth but the fingers didn't fall away. As Jane crushed the fruit and the sweet juices twanged on her taste buds, Maura's finger gently traced the curvature of her lower lip. She watched, as the hazel remained locked upon her lips with rapt fascination as she chewed the sweetness in her mouth.

Swallowing the pulp, Jane questioned the doctor in a low tone, "Do you enjoy watching me masticate?"

Maura's eyes darkened as the evidence of arousal brightened across her cheeks. She continued subtly leaning forward, her hand still at Jane's mouth.

"Oh yes," Maura rasped, "I especially enjoy watching your technique." She flirted in Jane's breathing space. "The way you move and how you use your tongue."

Jane groaned with her attention solely on the blazing coffee cream that stared at her. Maura continued, but as she did, her other hand stealthily made its way towards Jane's plate.

"I can imagine what it's like to work something over until the wetness and taste quenches an underlying thirst."

"Maura," Jane tried to give a warning, but the way the blonde's name dripped from her lips only caused more flushed skin. Her hand wandered to find Maura's.

"Jane," Maura called in a labored, peri-orgasmic breath. Jane gave another groan as her hand met the one over her plate, which now held both brownies.

"Drop them," it was low, stern, sexy.

Maura slowed to the point of holding still, "Or what?" the doctor challenged.

They were close, too close not to be kissing. As Jane sought to close the distance between them, a thunderous explosion caused the children to come squealing in excitement back to the throngs of people.

The unexpected occurrence was enough for the blonde to lose possession of the brownies as the brunette suddenly leapt from the blanket.

"Ha Ha!" she shouted in triumph, holding the edible treasures above her head and took off running towards Carla and Bruno, taunting with, "Lookie what Auntie Jane has."

Maura's laugh vanished as the cruel intension of feeding her brownie to the children was revealed. Jumping from the blanket, Maura followed suit, shouting, "Don't you dare, that's mine!"

Jane laughed menacingly as she caught up to the children. "Quick, keep away from Maura!" Jane intruded as she broke a brownie in two and gave the halves to the children. They took off running, waving the sticky goodness as they passed her and made their way back to their blanket. Maura simply kept after Jane.

In a decision of panic, Jane shoved the brownie into her mouth and chewed as fast as she could. By the time the blonde reached her, it was gone.

"Ahh," Jane opened her mouth, "sorry, all gone." She laughed, smitten with her course of action.

Maura's pursuit didn't waver, and with three large strides, the blonde grabbed a hold of the brunette's shirt and pulled her in.

Their lips met in a parted passion, as Maura's tongue immediately sought the exquisite taste of the brunette. She gave a deep moan as the sweetness of both grape and chocolate tickled her palate.

Jane's eyes closed as she savored the missed intensity of the blonde.

Three fireworks exploded above them.

"C'mon," Jane said with dark eyes, "the shows about to start."

* * *

The two sat back on the blanket, their legs extended out, arms holding them up, as they watched the rain of fire flash in the sky.

"Strontium carbonate," Maura murmured as the red popped against the black.

"Sodium chloride," she said at the yellow.

"Copper compounds," Maura whispered as the blue danced. Jane looked over to the woman with the intension of stopping her, but as she watched the reflecting specks of fire dance in her eyes, and the relaxed fascination on her face, Jane didn't have the heart to stop her. Instead, she let her fingers brush over Maura's, her eyes never leaving the blonde's face.

It was a few moments before Maura turned her head, her fingers having since reached more towards Jane. The brunette gave the sweetest, heart-melting smile she had ever seen. She returned it; understanding the words that were meant to accompany it and rested her head against the strong, yet tender shoulder of the detective.

This truly was a holiday to remember.

* * *

When they arrived home, everyone helped carry in chairs, children, and dishes from the cars. They said their 'goodnights'.

"Happy 4th," Jane said softly to Tony and Stacy as they carried Bruno and Carla up to bed. She hugged her mother, Suzie, and Alberto goodnight in the kitchen before they made their way upstairs.

She flipped off the sink, having offered to do the dishes for the evening, after rinsing the last pan. She placed it in the rack of the dishwasher before closing it and wiping her hands on a towel.

Maura sat at the kitchen table, patiently waiting for the brunette to finish.

"I wanted to say goodnight," Maura said, standing from her chair.

"I take it you're staying here." Jane implied, somewhat disappointed but understanding.

Maura nodded as she approached the brunette slowly. "I did want to thank you for this evening, it was more than enjoyable," she said as she slipped her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Goodnight kiss?" Jane asked eagerly.

Maura chuckled, "Yes."

Jane leaned in slow and languidly closed her lips around Maura, who gave a contented sigh. The soft, loving kisses were just enough to satisfy the yearning Maura had had all evening, however, they also brought her closer to a ledge she wasn't quite sure she wanted to step over tonight.

She moaned and had to pull away as Jane's hand slid up her back.

"Goodnight Jane."

"Goodnight Maura."

Despite her tenacity to remain, Maura released the woman and headed upstairs.

* * *

Jane looked at the wall as she listened to the distant pops and crackles of independence. She counted the number of inhales and exhales as she tried to quiet her mind and dull the ache between her legs.

_Vvvvv_, her phone vibrated on the nightstand. Reaching behind herself, she grabbed the phone and brought the glowing screen to her face.

_Thank you, for tonight Jane..._ she unlocked her phone to read the rest. _You were truly yourself and that's what I love most about you._

Jane smiled as she typed out a response.

**Thank you for joining us. I'm glad we had family time together. I promise next time it will be less dramatic and I won't force you along.**

_I don't think a herd of elephants could keep me from coming back._ Jane chuckled at Maura's text.

_Although..._

**Please don't get started... I really don't know how you do it.**

_Do what?_

**Have all these facts, just on the know in your brain.**

_I could extrapolate if you would like. _Maura grinned as she sent her text.

**That's almost as dirty as masticate.**

_I could teach you if you'd like._

**To masticate or extrapolate? **Jane bit her lip.

_I could extrapolate while you masticate, if you prefer._

Jane blushed at her screen as the pulsing between her legs thumped.

**The things you can do with words, Dr. Isles. **Jane teased.

_You should see what I can do with my mouth. _Maura bit her lip.

_What are you wearing? _Jane stared at her screen, her breath caught in her throat.

**Underwear and a tank. **Jane immediately typed up another. **What about you?**

Several minutes passed before the response came.

_Something I bought. _ Jane looked at the text. That was an awfully long time for those words.

**Maura?**

_?_

Punctuation as a whole text, naughty images filled Jane's mind.

**What are you doing?**

_Thinking. _Jane raised an eyebrow as she came to lie on her back.

**What are you thinking about?** Jane pressed her legs together.

_Extrapolating. _Maura finally responded.

**Are you using both hands to text right now?**

_No._

Wetness pooled at the detective's core.

_ Need u._

Jane almost sprinted out of the cabin in what she wore, almost. She pressed the phone symbol, the line hummed and clicked over.

"Maura," Jane's voice was thick with desire.

"Oh," Maura whispered in a heated breath, "Jane, " her efforts noticeable.

"What do you need Maura?"

Maura grunted. Jane's arms went numb.

"I should've gone with you," Maura said in a lost haze. "You do so many things to me," she said and gasped before moaning.

Jane's hand played with her waistband as she listened to Maura's breathing.

"What kind of things?" Jane teased, her hand slipping lower.

"You distract me," Maura tried to retort, "I must have reread the same paragraph five times before I let my hand under my shirt."

"Was this before or after your first text this evening?"

"I've already come once," Maura said without preamble.

Jane groaned and played with her own heat.

"You are insatiable Dr. Isles," Jane groaned.

"Now that I know what it's like under the care of your hands, oh," Maura said, "I really, uh, can't compete."

Jane plunged a finger into her heat and licked her lips. "So now we're competing?"

"Don't put words in my mouth," Maura tried to rebuke, if it weren't for her groans of pleasure.

"I prefer to leave you speechless," Jane said, her eyes lolling shut.

"Oh Jane!"

"Mmm, you have to be quiet remember." Jane added a second finger to her heat. "You wouldn't be making so much noise if I was kissing you."

"Uh."

"Then again, maybe you would if my hands trailed along your breasts."

"Jane."

"What about if I was buried deep within your core?"

Puffs of exhalation sounded in the phone and Maura tucked her chin to keep from crying out.

"Am I getting closer?" Jane teased and moaned.

"I," a heavy breath, "I am."

"Mmm you're so close I can taste it. God you taste so good Maura."

A stifled moan sounded in the phone. The device slipped from Maura's shoulder when she came, arching off the bed.

Jane was close behind, letting her vocals fill the empty space as she shook. She rolled to her side, the wonderful feeling washing over her.

Maura gave a few lazy, erotic chuckles as she kept her hand buried and brought the phone to her ear. "I seem to have broken protocol, Detective."

"Hmm, a punishment is in order."

"Oh no," Maura feigned, "it doesn't require the handcuffs does it?"

"Worse I'm afraid," Jane teased in her own glow.

Maura made a throaty noise that made Jane's core contract.

"Solitary confinement," Jane said.

"You couldn't!" Maura pled.

"Oh, believe me Doctor, I could."

They both let out a deep laugh.

"Promise me something," Maura's voice was suddenly soft and perturbed.

"What?" Jane asked.

"That things won't change."

"I can promise I will always love you Maura, and I will always be with you, even when there's change."

Maura smiled and yawned, snuggling into her pillow.

"You have a way with words," Maura said in a sleepy tone.

"You should see what I can do with my mouth," Jane quipped. Maura tittered through her nose.

"I love you Jane."

"I love you Maura."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: My apologies for no chapter last week. Typos and errors happen, even after proofreading chapter 3 or 5 times. Homestretch.

* * *

_Chapter 13_

Maura stretched and the veil of sleep left her. She shivered, her muscles thanking her. With a large exhale she rolled over to the nightstand to check the time. The smile that graced her face was nothing short of vibrant.

There, on the stand, was one tulip and a folded card with the inscription of "MAURA" written elegantly in black pen.

She snuggled into her pillow as she stared at the objects, basking in the warmth that radiated in her chest. Reaching for the card, she bit her lip and flipped it open.

_Rise and shine. Brunch will be at 11. Jane_

Simple, yet incredibly thoughtful. Maura smiled again and hugged her pillow. Jane Rizzoli certainly took on a task wholeheartedly.

Looking back at the stand, she noted the time as _9:15_; such an early day for the brunette, she mused. There was enough time for a morning yoga routine and a long shower. With the smile permanently on her lips, Maura got up and began her morning.

* * *

Jane stood outside on the patio, donned in a pair of leggings and a baggy shirt; hair pulled back and phone to her ear.

The message from Frost had come in about twenty minutes ago.

"Frost," her partner answered on the other end of the phone.

"I'm gone for a few days and you're losing files?" Jane teased.

"Man it's great to hear your voice. We were worried something happen when we didn't get the 'check in' texts," Frost joked.

"Aww I'll be sure to send a postcard and facetime you next time I'm gone more than a few hours," the brunette's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Frost simply chuckled on the other end.

"So you seriously can't find files?" Jane asked.

"Not so much find them as know where to look for them."

"How is that different?" Jane's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Well, if we knew _what_ we were looking for," Frost turned from the receiver, seemingly to address the other entity in the room, "we'd have a place to look."

"Hey it's not my fault I don't have a photographic memory like hers," Korsak defended in the background.

Jane gave a deep chuckle. "What do you need?"

"Remember that case about three years ago," Frost began.

* * *

Maura descended the stairs, refreshed and a little sad their time at the house was drawing to an end. She could hear the family's chatter from the kitchen, the lively hum a sound she had gotten used to and loved.

Passing through the threshold, Helena greeted her from the stove.

"'Good morning dear,'" her Italian still music to the ears.

"Good morning," Maura greeted in Serbian. Helena smiled and called her over.

"Taste this and tell me what you think."

Maura leaned over the pot and inhaled the fragrance. The blend of herbs and spices in the steamed tomatoes made Maura's mouth water. Helena dipped the wooden spoon into the pot and retrieved it, a thin coat of steaming red covering it. The older woman blew as she placed a hand under it to catch any drips and presented the spoon to Maura. Taking a small portion of the utensil into her mouth, the flavor immediately danced along Maura's taste buds. Her eyes closed and she held back a moan.

"That's wonderful," she said opening her eyes.

"Old family recipe," Helena said with pride, "I'll have to give it to you, I'm sure Jane's lost it by now," she said with a wink. Maura's eyebrows upturned in gratitude.

"Thank you," the blonde said.

"Aunt Maura-a-a!" the last syllable of her name lingered in duration as it grew louder, paired with the footsteps of a very excited seven-year-old girl.

"Good morning!" Maura greeted, crouching to the floor to meet the girl. As the petite Italian made her way through the kitchen, Maura realized the holler hadn't been out of excitement but despair.

"Maura!" tears welled in Carla's eyes as she enveloped the blonde in a tight hug.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked worried. The little girl sniffed and sobbed in her ear. "Hey," Maura pulled her back to look at her. "What's the matter?" she asked, cupping the girls face in her hands, wiping tears away.

"Bruno said you left!" Carla struggled to breathe.

"Well we are leaving, later today," the doctor tried to rationalize.

"He said you were never coming back!"

Maura frowned. "Honey I'm sure I will be back, there's no need to cry."

Helena added in, "Even if she comes back by herself, she'll come back, dear."

Carla looked from Helena to Maura. "You promise?" she took a shaky breath.

"I promise," Maura said, pulling the girl into a hug, "nothing could keep me away." The little arms wrapped around her neck and squeezed tight. She knew the misty-eyed girl wasn't letting go anytime soon, so she took her in her arms and stood. "I'm not leaving for awhile, okay?" Maura tried to soothe. Carla nodded but kept her arms firmly in place.

"Bruno isn't good with goodbyes," Stacy said coming into the kitchen, silently apologizing for her clingy child.

"Is he distraught too?" Maura asked.

Stacy shook her head, "He's pouting in the chair in the other room. You could say he's 'checked out', he's on the third episode of his favorite show."

Maura gave a sympathetic frown, "Sounds like-"

"Jane," both Maura and Helena said in unison. "Speaking of Jane, where is she?" Maura asked.

"Taking a phone call outside," Helena said as she checked the oven, mulling over her previous conversation with Jane, "someone from work...Winters?"

"Frost?"

"Yes that's it."

Worry crossed Maura's face again. "Did she say what it was about?"

Helena shook her head, "No, she just excused herself about ten minutes ago."

Looking out the window, the medical examiner watched as Jane pressed a hand to her hip. Her legs were in an authoritative stance, a concentrated look on her brow. She watched as Jane listened and thought, bringing her hand from her hip to the back of her neck. Jane's lips began to move but Maura couldn't discern what the brunette was saying. Her expression wasn't perturbed, which calmed the rising anxiety Maura felt.

"Do you want to go get her?" Helena asked. "Brunch is ready."

Nodding, Maura petted Carla's head as she made her way to the door. She opened it and called out to Jane.

Turning over her shoulder, the initial inquiry on Jane's face turned to concern when she saw Carla's tearstained eyes.

"Oh no," she said to the two as they approached. "What happened?" she asked in a soft voice, her hands coming to Carla's head, soothing the distraught girl with gentle strokes.

"Bruno said you left," Carla said with a pout.

"No baby, we're still here."

Jane brought the receiver back to her mouth, her hand still on Carla.

"You find them?" Jane asked into the phone. There was a paused before she replied with, "Good, good job guys, we'll be home later tonight if you still need help. M'kay, bye Frost." Hanging up her phone, Jane gave her full attention to the small girl.

"Are you giving all my hugs away?" Jane asked in a playful tone, her hands coming to tickle Carla's sides. The girl let out a squeal and giggled, wiggling in Maura's arms.

"No!" she answered.

"No? Maura are you giving my hugs away?"

"Maybe," the blonde answered.

"Uh," Jane scoffed, "Then I'll just have to give you more." The detective nuzzled into the small girl in Maura's arms, which caused her to giggle even more. Opening the door, Jane allowed Maura and Carla through first.

"Carla, c'mon big girl, let's get our plates. You can sit next to Maura at the table," Jane said as she reached for her. She gave a weak nod and allowed Jane to pull her from Maura's arms. Jane planted a big kiss to her cheek and set her down.

"I've always known you'd make an excellent mother," Maura said quietly to Jane. The brunette smirked and watched as Carla made her way through the brunch line.

"Ya think?" she asked, tilting her head and looking at Maura. The blonde leaned in and gave her a peck of affirmation.

* * *

When everyone was seated at the table, just like the first night together, Jack led prayer. Everyone bowed their heads.

"Lord, thank you for the meal before us, but thank you for the family you have given us. May we share in many more years together. Keep us safe, healthy, and humble. We ask this through Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Amen," everyone followed.

"This looks delicious," Jane said a she reached for her fork. "Sicilian meatballs with fresh basil marinara, one of my favorites," she dug in her fork and brought a large bit to her mouth. She crossed her eyes and 'mmm'd ' in satisfaction. Maura chuckled and brought a bite to her mouth.

"So Alberto and I were thinking," Suzie spoke to the group, "that Thanksgiving should be our next gathering." Each partner looked to his or her other before giving a nod of agreement.

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Jack said.

Stacy added, "The kids would love it."

"I would love to spend more time with the family," Angela said.

"Then it's settled," Suzie chirped, "Thanksgiving here this year."

Tony raised his glass, "A toast," all glasses raised, "of things to come."

"Here here," Maura agreed and everyone took a drink.

* * *

The air of conversation still lingered as Jack and Helena, the first to leave, stood in the foyer, their luggage now in the car. They hugged down the line of family members.

"Oh Jack it was so great to see you," Angela said, kissing both cheeks. "Helena, you'll have to stop in next time you're in Boston."

"Of course," the older woman agreed. They gave the last person a hug and kiss before opening the door and stepping out onto the porch.

"I'll call you once we're home," Helena said over her shoulder as she and Jack walked towards the car.

Everyone waved as the two traveled up the drive and made it out onto the road.

Suzie turned to the children. "I have a surprise for the two little ones, for the ride back." The two looked at her with big eyes. "In the settee room you'll find your bags."

The children took off through the house, thunderous footsteps echoing. Suzie stood and gave a smile to Stacy and Tony. "Coloring books, some playdough, an ISpy book, a jump rope, and two outfits for school," Suzie said and gave a shrug. They all smiled and the blonde gave her a hug.

"I'll start loading up the car," Tony said.

"I'll give you a hand," Jane said and made her way upstairs with Tony.

The sound of thundering footsteps sounded again and grew as Bruno and Carla made their way back to the foyer.

"Momma, Momma look!" they chanted, pulling Stacy and Maura into the living room.

Maura and Stacy sat on the couch and watched as the little ones pulled the items from the bag, showcasing each piece before thrusting it into their laps to hold. They watched in delight while Tony and Jane packed away the luggage.

As the brunette's, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, made their way into the living room, Carla and Bruno took it upon themselves to pull them along and sit them on the couch across from Maura and Stacy. One by one, they took the items from the women and presented it to Tony and Auntie Jane.

Maura gazed dotingly upon her lover as she interacted with the children. Jane took Carla into her lap and looked over the small girl's shoulder as she opened and thumbed through the glossy pages of the large ISpy book. The detective leaned down and looked at the pages, her brows drawn in scrutiny as she searched among the picture for the hidden objects.

Maura couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

* * *

It wasn't long before the clock in the hall struck four.

Tony gave a stretch from the couch and disrupted the mirth that floated about the room.

"Carla, Bruno, 'come on it's time to go, tell Auntie Jane and Auntie Maura goodbye,'" he said calmly in Italian.

Simultaneously, two pairs of eyes looked up, big and pleading, pouting actually.

"I don't want to go yet," Carla said, sticking out her lower lip.

"Ya can't make me," Bruno folded his arms and gave a 'humph' as he threw himself deeper on the couch.

"Now, now, you'll see them again," Stacy said, coming to stand from the couch. "Bag up your things and use the bathroom."

Neither of the children moved.

"'Little ones,'" Tony said.

"I'll race you," Jane challenged. Bruno eyed at her.

Maura looked at her watch, "Three, two, one, go!"

All three took off through the house as the others shared in a laugh.

Tony and Stacy said their goodbyes to Suzie, Alberto, Maura, and Angela before everyone made their way out onto the porch.

Moments later they were greeted by the two wild ones, who erupted in cheers, having discovered they beat the detective. Bruno was in the middle of his victory dance when a stray whistle sounded from the drive. Everyone looked over to find Jane leaning against the SUV, arms crossed, a smirk plastered on her lips.

Bruno stopped mid fist pump and looked at the woman.

"Whoa," Carla said astonished.

"How did she?" Bruno asked looking up to his father.

"Practice son, many years of practice," Tony said.

Slowly, everyone headed to the car. Hugs and kisses were given, promises were made.

Maura buckled Carla's seatbelt and leaned down for one last hug, tiny arms cinched tightly around her neck.

"You promise?" came the quiet question through Maura's curls.

"I promise I'll be back." The small arms finally fell away.

Bruno looked at Jane," How'd you do it?"

Jane shook her head, chuckling. "Long strides, you'll need them for football soon. Behave for Ma and Pa and I'll teach you some leg wrestling techniques at Thanksgiving."

Bruno nodded his head fiercely. Jane stepped back and looked into Tony's window. "You call and tell me if he acts up. I happen to have it tight with the Big Man up North too."

"Gladly," Tony said. "Oh, and Jane." He spoke with his eyes, _take care of Maura, she's something special_. Jane grin bashfully under the gaze and nodded before saying, "Yeah."

Stacy gave Maura a hug through her window and thanked her for looking after Carla. Maura looked down and shrugged, "It was fun, you have some great kids." Stacy gave her a smile before leaning back in her seat.

The car began backing before turning around, facing down the drive. Angela, Suzie, Alberto, Jane, and Maura all waved as the SUV made its way down the drive until disappearing out on to the road.

Maura shot a forlorn glance to Jane before saying, "I'm gonna miss them."

"Yeah," Jane rasped, "me too."

"You know," Angela said, "TJ does need some cousins."

"Ma!" Jane shouted and gave her mother a gentle push.

"What, I'm just saying," Angela continued.

"Please stop," Jane begged.

"I'm not saying you have to do it this weekend-"

"MA!" Jane shouted mortified. Suzie, Alberto, and Maura chuckled.

"How about some dessert before you all hit the road?" Suzie asked, alleviating the tension between the Rizzoli women.

* * *

They sat on the patio, candles and torches lit to keep the bugs away. Each ate away their piece of tiramisu, savoring the sweetness that every dainty bite provided.

"Can I ask you something?" Suzie directed her statement towards Jane after the lull in conversation. Jane took a sip of her water, pushing away her empty plate, and nodded.

"Hoyt's dead?"

Jane nodded her head. "Yeah, I uh," she cleared her throat," I killed him."

"Oh," Suzie said. She looked down and poked her fork at the dessert. "I don't know how you two do it, dealing with death everyday."

Jane looked at Maura, she was the one who dealt with it more.

Maura pursed her lips as she sought the words to say.

"It fascinates me," she began, "not death itself, not what it represents, but the science, the truth behind it, how inevitable it is. I mean, we all die, we do a little everyday, metabolically speaking of course, but the numerous ways the body can perish never ceases to amaze me. I feel a purpose putting this knowledge to use, it's like solving a puzzle while learning something new everyday." She nodded to Jane. "I don't know how _she_ does it." She looked at the detective, "You deal with such a different side of everything. You see both sides of the coin: life and death. You watch, sometimes restrained, as it's flipped before your eyes. To feel helpless, watching as it tumbles over itself, trying desperately to find someway of catching it before it hits the ground. Me, I just pick it up and brush it off. You, you can at least stop it." She paused before taking a bite of her tiramisu.

"I love you and your big brain," Jane remarked as she took another sip of her water.

"What are you going to do once you're back at work?" Alberto asked, pointing to the large elephant that stood just off in the grass.

Jane blinked and looked to Maura, whose face reflected her lack of ideas.

"Don't say anything," Angela said.

"What?" Jane looked at her mother; she was the last person Jane expected that response from.

"Half of the department already thinks the two of you have something going on."

"So, just see if anyone notices it for real then?" Maura asked.

Angela shrugged, "Worth a shot."

"Hmm," Jane said. "We shall see," she jested, reaching forward to take a bite of Maura's dessert. Maura batted Jane's fork away playfully but the detective persisted for another bite and reached for it again.

"Shouldn't take long," Alberto added, causing the adults to chuckle.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for hanging in there with me. I'm getting settled with a routine and finding time to write leisurely between work and the world of academia. Enjoy another chapter of "A Weekend Out."

* * *

_Chapter 14_

Jane lifted the last piece of luggage into the trunk, letting it drop heavily into the compartment. She shifted it once, twice, fitting all the pieces back to how Maura had initially packed the car. She gave a pleased, goofy grin before shutting the door. Turning over her shoulder, the gleam of self-satisfaction twinkled as she caught Maura's eye. The blonde allowed her eyes to dance with amusement as she kept her smile under wraps.

Turning a little more, Jane faced Suzie.

"'Thank you so much,'" Jane said as she hugged the woman.

"'You're so welcome,'" Suzie answered, kissing both of Jane's cheeks.

Jane turned to Alberto while Suzie turned to Maura. They all hugged, a little tighter and longer than past times, as they said their goodbyes. Angela even managed to sneak in an extra hug from both women.

"Aren't we going to see you in an hour?" Jane asked as her mother's arms squeezed her a little harder.

"I'm staying until tomorrow, I figured I'd get my share of love before Thanksgiving."

Jane rolled her eyes at Angela's comment.

"Besides," Angela continued, "I figured, ya know..."

"Oh Ma, really?" the young Italian groaned in embarrassment. Maura just chuckled.

There was a natural beat as the air shifted.

"Jane," Alberto said, "all you have to do is call." The compassionate offering carried a silent connotation as their eyes met in an understanding. She pressed her cheek to his and thanked him.

Angela, Suzie, and Alberto took a step back from the car as Jane turned and opened Maura's door. The brunette shot one last glance to the three as she made it to the driver's side. She gave a smile, pausing briefly with the door open, took an inhale and sat into the seat.

The Prius purred quietly to life and the gears shifted under Jane's hands.

As the detective pulled out of the drive and onto the main road, the eerie feeling of concern came wading back, settling in the pit of her stomach. She took a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, wringing her fingers against the leather, as she suppressed the rising wave.

"Jane," Maura calmly spoke, breaking the uneasy tension in the car.

"I'm good," Jane answered automatically.

"I didn't ask you anything."

Jane glanced over to the blonde. She allowed her eyes to linger on Maura, whose features were illuminated by the setting sun, before looking back at the road.

"Would you like to ask me something?" the brunette offered.

Maura gave a nod. "Are you anxious?"

Jane thought about making a signature sarcastic remark but reframed, the need to do so oddly gone compared to past times. Instead, she just nodded her head and re-gripped the steering wheel.

"It's silly to be, I mean, I shouldn't be, but yeah," the brunette voiced.

"What exactly are you anxious about?" Maura asked.

"Honestly?" Jane looked in the rearview mirror and then to her passenger.

"Preferably," the blonde replied, looking back.

"Not being able to keep us private," Jane said.

Blonde brows furrowed. "You mean like keeping us a secret?"

"No," Jane answered assuredly. "Private, like well," she sighed, "Like, not being able to be close to you."

There was a lapse of silence as Jane watched the road; waiting and hoping Maura understood what she was trying to say. She took the silence as a 'no.'

"For example," Jane clarified, "once were," she made a gesture, "more established," she grimaced at her word choice before shaking it off. "I just won't be able to not want to touch you...and kiss you."

"You can kiss me," Maura responded, adding in a low, suggestive tone, "and you can touch me."

Jane blushed. "I mean at work."

"You can touch me when we're at work," Maura said without hesitation.

Jane stole a side-glance at the feigning innocent doctor.

"So office sex isn't off limits?" Jane inquired.

Maura mulled over the thought...and the imagery.

"No, I don't believe it is," the doctor answered nonchalantly.

Jane pressed her legs together and swallowed.

"Is that something you've thought of before?" Maura asked.

"Have you?"

"I asked you first," Maura countered.

"You could answer first," Jane offered.

"So you _have _fantasized about it," Maura said.

"I thought you couldn't assume?" Jane diverted.

"I don't and I'm not."

"Well, then don't put words in my mouth," Jane said, blushing deeper.

"Where did you set it?" the blonde continued.

"I can't believe this," the detective mumbled.

"My office?"

"Maura," Jane tried to warn.

"The morgue?"

"Oh, good God Maura, No!"

"Your desk?"

The detective remained silent. A grin spread across Maura's face. "That's one of my favorites," she offered in a dreamlike tone.

"Jesus Maura," Jane hissed as arousal tingled through her fingers.

"What are we doing at your desk?" Maura asked in a low tone.

"I thought you wanted to take things more slowly."

"This is slow," Maura said. "The utilization of dialogue has been shown to increase relationship bonds between couples."

"Maura."

"What? The Journal of Psychology and Human Sexuality recently published an article-"

Jane shook her head. "While I believe the peer reviewed article has great information, I don't think discussing fantasies while driving is the best idea."

"Oh..." the doctor said. "We could always pull over."

"Maura!" Jane chastened with a small chuckle, a chuckle at the blonde's persistence but certainly not of disbelief.

Maura was a creature of habit; and sex just so happened to be a habit she sought, within reason. Even though she had been the one to turn down the dial on her and Jane's intimate interactions, it wasn't exactly as easy as turning a switch off. Her body reacted to the sight of the svelte brunette, the sound of Jane's voice, her proximity, the detective's smell as she sat next to her in the driver's seat, even just the thought of the beautiful Italian woman had Maura's body tingling and pulsating with desire.

She understood Jane's hint, she wasn't exactly being fair.

"Right, I'm sorry," Maura apologized. She shifted in her seat and glanced out the window as the thin arch of sun disappeared below the horizon. _Remarkable_, she thought.

"You know we never opened the gift Angela and Suzie got for us," Maura said looking back to the brunette.

"We can when we get back," Jane said with a smile, which Maura mirrored.

Taking her right hand from the wheel, Jane slipped it into Maura's, gave a little squeeze, and kept it there.

* * *

Pulling into Maura's driveway, the two ceased conversation as Jane put the car into park.

It was a sobering moment. Having distracted themselves with conversation, the silence that echoed as they sat there, seemed to put them on display. Neither of them made an effort to open their respective door.

The vibration of a text message on Jane's phone broke the booming silence. They both looked down to the device.

_Hey, I really hate to bother you but... _Frost's text illuminated on the screen.

Jane looked from the device to Maura. "They're having some troubles finding some case files," she offered.

The sconces on the front of the house softly illuminated the wisps of blonde and hazel as the doctor looked into Jane's eyes. Lost in the moment, their eyes locked, and both battled against their urges.

"We better take our bags in so you can assist them," Maura said through her trance.

"Yeah," Jane said in a low rasp.

Again, neither of them moved.

The secondary reminder alert buzzed. Jane blinked and swallowed.

"Right," she licked her lips, "I can help you carry everything inside." Reluctantly turning away, Jane opened her door and so did Maura. They came to the trunk, pulled out their bags, and headed to the front door. Maura unlocked it and they entered into the dimly lit foyer and living room.

"Does it ever bother you coming home to an empty house?" Jane asked randomly as she carried in the majority of the luggage.

"No," Maura commented, "Besides, I'm not really alone, Angela is right out the door." She pulled the key from the lock, holding her foot against it as she did so. She placed her keys on the table in the foyer and dropped the bag that was in her other hand. She closed the door.

"You can leave them right there," Maura gestured to the hall. "I'll need to wash everything." Jane nodded and gently placed the luggage on the hardwood.

"You can leave yours too," Maura added.

"That's okay, I can take it with me."

Jane turned to the blonde. She froze as she watched the woman slowly approach her, her feet dragging and hips swaying seductively.

Soon the blonde was within her personal space.

"Maura?" Jane questioned.

"Can I offer you a beverage before you go down to headquarters?" Maura asked in a soft tone, her fingers coming to play with the collar of the brunette's shirt.

"I couldn't," Jane said distracted.

"Not even water?" Maura purred.

"I could go for some water," Jane agreed.

Languidly, Maura traced her finger down Jane's arm and to her hand, where she grasped it in her own and took a step back. She gave an alluring smile and pulled Jane along, whose eyes trailed over her form as she walked backwards.

The way she moved was trancelike, a dance that gradually hypnotized the brunette to the point of incoherency.

Upon arriving at the refrigerator, Maura released the brunette and turned to the cabinet. She arched and reached for a glass, looking over her shoulder and smirking as she watched Jane's eyes rake over her body before returning to her eyes. With the mirth still brimming, Maura filled the glass with cool, filtered water from the fridge and handed it to the detective.

Without breaking eye contact, Jane drank from the glass. After three long gulps, she let out a refreshed 'ah' and placed the glass on the island. Slowly, Maura came closer.

"Are you sure I can't offer you anything else? Some kale, hummus with pita chips, strawberries and crème fraîche?" She pressed herself into the detective, who came to rest against the island for support. Closer still, Maura ventured until her mouth came within breathing distance. Jane barely shook her head as she gazed upon the blonde's lips.

"How about a kiss for the road?"

Jane nodded. "For the road."

Maura tilted her head to the side and brought her lips to Jane's.

It was a soft, tender kiss, the pressure and suction just right. They parted with a subtle smack, their eyes closed.

"One more?" Jane asked, savoring the feeling on her lips. Maura tittered before leaning back in.

This time, Jane's hands came to Maura's hips, where she held the shorter woman against her. Maura wound her arms around Jane's neck and added a little movement to their lip lock. After a few moments, Maura pulled away, for personal sake, only to be quickly captured by the brunette who gave an unconscious squeeze.

The groan the followed was met with the swiftness of Jane's tongue. At the new sensation, Maura wove her hands into the ebony and pulled at Jane's curls, encouraging her.

The black smart phone at Jane's hip vibrated with an incoming call. The detective reluctantly broke the kiss but didn't let go of the blonde.

"I thought you were punishing me for my poor behavior," Jane rationalized.

"True," Maura commented through a haze. She tried to lean in again but Jane turned her head. Alternatively, the blonde latched on to Jane's earlobe. "But it's a punishment for me too," she breathed heavily into the detective's ear. Jane shuttered.

Her phone rang again. She pulled it from her side and answered, while Maura still suckled her earlobe, and her hands wandered down her body.

"Jane I'm really sorry," Frost sounded over the phone, "But we can't find them and the judge's only given us 24 hours, we really need you."

"I'll be right there-" her voice caught in her throat as she held back a moan.

"Thanks, Jane, we appreciate it," Frost answered gratefully.

"No problem." Her phone beeped as she disconnected the line. "I really have to go," she groaned.

"Fine." Maura compromised and released Jane's ear. She spoke sincerely into it, "Thank you for this week, it was better than I expected." She leaned back and looked at Jane. They shared a smile.

Maura placed a chaste peck to the detective's lips. "Now go be amazing."


End file.
